


A Certain Bromance. - MILEX FANFIC

by Mari_Stranger



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets, Milex - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, Ecchi, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gay, Lemon, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slash, Yaoi, alex turner - Freeform, miles kane - Freeform, milex - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Stranger/pseuds/Mari_Stranger
Summary: Um certo bromance chamado é uma história fictícia com centenas de referências reais(como músicas e fatos bibliográficos de diversas pessoas não-fictícias) sobre o relacionamento de Alexander David Turner e Miles Peter Kane desde quando se conheceram até os dias atuais.





	1. Alex Turner and Arctic Monkeys.

Alexander David Turner era um típico adolescente inglês de 16 anos.

Branco. Alto. Franzino. Cabelos pretos à la Beatles. Introspectivo e reservado.

Morava na pequena cidade de Sheffield no Reino Unido, e sonhava com uma carreira musical assim como The Beatles tiveram. Parecia algo distante, mas não impedia Turner de reunir seus amigos mais próximos e planejarem quando poderiam colocar aquela ideia “maluca” em prática..

Então, após ganharem suas guitarras no natal de 2001, Alex e seu vizinho, Jamie Cook, quase na metade do ano de 2002, montaram uma banda com seus amigos os quais frequentavam a mesma escola do que eles, sendo Andy Nicholson, que tocava baixo, e Matthew Helders que depois se tornou o baterista da banda.

No início, sob o nome "Bang Bang", eles começaram a tocar covers de bandas como Led Zeppelin.

Somente após Alexander assumir o vocal e a tarefa de compor as canções, eles mudaram o nome da banda para "Arctic Monkeys", tirado de um grupo do qual o pai de Matt fez parte nos anos 70. Aquele nome foi passado de geração em geração.. como uma receita.

 

Em meados de 2003, Alex trabalhou em um bar onde bandas desconhecidas davam pequenos shows. E, o que mais o irritava eram quando bandas vinham e ofereciam seus CDs a venda por volta de 3 libras cada.

 

“FODA-SE! Quem é que vocês pensam que são?"

 

Deste modo, após alguns dos primeiros concertos, Arctic Monkeys começam a distribuir em seus shows cópias grátis de seu CD demo, o que eventualmente os conduziu ao sucesso. Pois o que os amigos não faziam a menor ideia era de que fãs copiavam as canções e as disponibilizaram pela Internet. Até um perfil da banda no site MySpace foi criado, tudo sem que os próprios membros estivessem cientes.

Com isso, eles foram uma das primeiras bandas a chamar a atenção pública na internet, causando um grande impacto em como os grupos musicais pelo mundo promovem seu trabalho. Então, graças a essa divulgação viral pela grande rede, logo não apenas os amigos, mas centenas de pessoas cantavam todas as letras nos concertos.

E a partir da popularização repentina de suas músicas em menos de 12 meses, em Maio de 2005 já haviam lançado o primeiro EP, Five Minutes with Arctic Monkeys, e no final de Junho do mesmo ano estavam prestes a assinar um contrato com a Domino Records.

 

 

Alexander conseguia sentir a realização que teria dali pra frente.. e ela seria bem maior do que ele poderia imaginar.


	2. The Little Flames.

Alexander acabou chegando no estúdio antes de todos os outros do Arctic e da outra banda que iria trabalhar com eles dali pra frente.

Pessoalmente, não conhecia nenhum dos membros da The Little Flames, porém já havia os escutado e curtiu o estilo da mesma. E foi por esses motivos que ele decidiu aceitar, se fosse viável, uma parceria entre os grupos.

Era possível que fechassem uma turnê pelo Reino Unido para ambas as bandas, assim uma abriria o show da outra e juntas poderiam trocar experiências essenciais para qualquer músico desconhecido e novo no mercado. Dessa forma, Turner estava ansioso com todas essas mudanças em sua vida e na vida de seus amigos.

 

 

Matt, Jamie e Andy viriam de outra cidade e possivelmente se atrasariam. Já os integrantes da The Little Flames, Alex não tinha muitas informações de como viriam e nem que horas poderiam chegar.

 

 

Como estava inquieto naquele dia, não conseguia permanecer sentado.

Teria que descarregar aquela ansiedade de alguma forma.

Tentou respirar fundo, andar pelo estúdio, pensar em outras coisas e até tentar tocar algum instrumento. Mas sentia como se sua mente e seu corpo fossem pequenos demais para tanta informação vinda de uma vez só.

 

E ainda a procura de algo que o acalmasse, avistou um radinho antigo que parecia não funcionar mais. Quando o ligou, estava passando um hit atual de Rihanna e por mais que se considerasse “rockeiro”, não resistia balançar seu esqueleto ao som de um pop de alguma Diva atual.

Sentiu um alívio percorrer seu corpo e o movimenta sem pensar o quanto poderia estar “pagando um mico”. De vez em quando ria de si mesmo por certos passos serem tão idiotas, mas ao mesmo tempo tão divertidos.

 

E meio a toda aquela distração musical, sem que Alexander perceba, alguém se encosta na porta e permanece “apreciando” o show de dança daquele jovem estabanado.

 

\- Até que dança bem pra quem toca Rock Indie..

 

No mesmo instante, Alex gira a cabeça em direção a voz que ecoou na sala antes vazia.

Suas pernas paralisaram enquanto seu corpo tentou se mover com o susto e a vergonha que apossou de sua consciência, fazendo com que desequilibrasse, batesse em uma estante repleta com centenas de discos de vinil, caindo em seguida os levando consigo direto pro chão.

O sujeito que estava na porta, sem demora foi em direção ao outro garoto, o qual só seu braço estava a vista. Com isso, o mesmo agarrou a mão alheia e a puxou.

 

\- Está tudo bem, Alexander?

 

\- Acho que sim.. mas quem é você e como sabe meu nome?

 

\- Sou Miles Kane da The Little Flames.. e te conheço pois curto bastante a sua música, quero dizer, a dos Monkeys em geral.

 

\- Ahh sim! Muito prazer Miles. - Alex cumprimentou o recém conhecido com um aperto de mão e se aproximando dele exclamou de forma brincalhona e um tanto constrangida. - Só espero não ter estragado todas as suas impressões boas da banda.. Meu forte é a música, desculpe mesmo pelo que viu..

 

\- Imagina Alex. Ainda consegue dançar melhor do que eu.. Relaxa cara! - Kane sorriu e fez com que Turner gostasse de sua presença ali. - Mas agora é melhor organizarmos essa bagunça antes que os outros cheguem! Em dois será bem mais tranquilo colocar essas paradas no lugar.

 

Após alguns longos minutos terminaram de recolocar os discos na prateleira e sentaram em um sofá de apenas dois lugares, enquanto os outros integrantes das bandas estavam a caminho do estúdio.

Conversaram sobre seus futuros planos e projetos em relação a cada banda específica.

Falaram também de modo breve sobre suas influências e gostos musicais.

 

\- Tenho cara de quem só ouve Beatles, mas também curto Rihanna.. - Kane deu uma cotovelada suave no braço alheio e piscou de maneira sacana.

 

\- Aí cara que vergonha.. sou um idiota mesmo! - Alexander colocou ambas as mãos no rosto tentando cobrir suas bochechas ruborizadas.

 

\- Ei, ei.. não quis dizer isso Alex.. se a gente for realmente trabalhar juntos seria louco fazer um cover de algum single dela.. Vish! Agora eu pareço um idiota né? Bom.. estamos quites! - Miles pousou uma de suas mãos no ombro alheio em tentativa de confortar o menor. - Mas quer saber? Não vejo sentido sermos “proibidos” de gostar de pop só porque tocamos rock..

 

\- Valeu Kane.. mas como consolo você é um músico incrível!

 

\- Ahhh é? E você como dançarino é um cantor excelente, Sr. Turner!

 

\- Droga.. Agora você sabe meu ponto fraco! Mas falando sério.. sua banda tem um potencial incrível! Será muito legal trabalhar com você.. e com o resto dos Flames.

 

\- Tenho certeza que essa parceria pode nos presentear com bom frutos, Al.. - Miles exclamou de modo que Alex corasse por ser chamado pelo seu apelido mais íntimo e pelo olhar profundo do outro em si.

 

Quando iria tentar formular alguma outra resposta, várias vozes invadiram o ambiente, as quais pertenciam aos integrantes faltantes de ambas bandas e o produtor James Ford, que já trabalhava com Arctic Monkeys desde o início do projeto..

 

\- Ei Alex.. que tal a gente conversar melhor depois daqui.. tipo em um pub ou.. algo do tipo? - Miles puxou Alex para perto de si aproximando seus lábios ao ouvido do mesmo tentando ser discreto e não ser ouvido, mas foram interrompidos por Matt extremamente animado que por azar de Turner, acaba se intrometendo no assunto da mesma forma.

 

\- Claro que Alex aceita, Kane! É só pagar uma margarita pra ele que você vai fazer um jovem bem feliz.. - Matthew exclama de modo malicioso e ri da expressão de constrangimento mesclado com um ódio súbito que transbordou dos olhos de Alex.

 

\- Não esquenta, Alex.. isso deve ser inveja por ele não ter sido convidado também! - Miles olha nos olhos de Alex o fazendo rir da situação e ao mesmo tempo, pousa uma de suas mãos na perna do mesmo. - Espero que você não importe em sair a sós comigo pra gente se conhecer melhor.. e falar sobre os futuros projetos de ambas as bandas, é claro.

 

\- Er.. sim.. quero dizer, não.. eu não ligo.. hã.. vai ser legal, Miles.. obrigado pelo convite.. eu acho. - Alex não conseguiu disfarçar sua timidez, gaguejando um pouco nas palavras e rindo de nervoso em seguida, fazendo com que Miles desse o sorriso mais lindo que Turner poderia receber de outro homem naquele momento.


	3. Miles Kane.

Como haviam combinado, Alex e Kane foram beber algo em um pub popular, logo após a reunião na qual foi fechada oficialmente a parceria entre as bandas e foi assinado o contrato dos Monkeys com a Domino Records.

Então, chegaram ao local, sentaram em uma mesa um tanto pequena, pediram seus drinks e após uns 30 minutos de papo furado já haviam consumido três ou quatro taças médias de margaritas cada um.

 

\- Cara.. tudo está acontecendo tão rápido.. Será que não estou só sonhando, Kane?

 

\- Só um momento.. - Miles que olhava Alex de forma calma e atenciosa, colocou uma de suas mãos sob a mão alheia dando-lhe um minúsculo beliscão fazendo com que o outro batesse em sua mão e risse da besteira de Kane. - Bom, pelo jeito, está bem acordado.. Então meus parabéns novamente pelo contrato, Alex!

 

\- Obrigado Miles.. você deve imaginar o quanto isso é importante para mim. - Alex fechou os olhos por um momento e acabou deixando uma gotícula de lágrima escorrer por sua face pálida. - Nunca imaginei que pequenos britânicos de Sheffield como eu, Matt, Andy e Jamie iriam interessar a Domino..

 

\- Claro que eu imagino, Al.. mas vem cá, pequeno britânico.. - Miles que não estava muito distante de Alex o puxou suavemente colocando a cabeça alheia em seu ombro. - ..mas saiba que você.. er.. digo.. vocês merecem tudo isso. É a consequência do esforço de vocês, entende?

 

\- Você deve ter razão Kane.. - Alex cedeu ao afago de Miles abraçando o braço alheio, por no momento estar sensível e um tanto ébrio, mas quando o outro começou a acariciar seus cabelos e aproximar o rosto em direção ao seu encarando sua boca, Turner percebeu o quanto estranha era aquela aproximação, por mais que houvesse o efeito do álcool envolvido ali também.

 

\- Eu.. er.. desculpe Miles, mas devo ter passado o meu limite de margaritas por hoje.. hã.. preciso ir pra casa.. agora. - Alex se distanciou bruscamente de Kane deixando o mesmo incomodado e consciente de seu erro. - Obrigado pelo convite.. espero que 10 dólares te ajude a pagar a conta.

 

\- Ei Alex.. caramba.. desculpe por isso! Não queria que me interpretasse mal.. de verdade. Devo ter confundido os meus reais sentimentos por você.. - Miles respirou profundamente enquanto Alex voltou sua atenção ao mesmo novamente - Talvez pareça loucura, mas eu te admiro desde o começo..

 

\- Co-como assim, Kane? Você quer dizer que acompanha o Arctic Monkeys desde 2002?

 

\- Ahh sim.. foi isso que eu quis dizer.. talvez eu pareça um pouco obcecado, mas a única banda com que eu me identifiquei quando era mais jovem foi a de vocês.. - Miles baixou a cabeça de forma constrangida, mas não deixou de perceber que Alex voltou a sentar ao seu lado. - Aliás, fui eu que criei a página de vocês no MySpace.. aí com a contribuição enorme de outros fãs, acabamos espalhando as músicas de vocês pelo Reino Unido.

 

\- Então.. você.. er.. criou.. nossa.. não acredito.. caramba Miles..? - Alex agarrou os ombros alheios enquanto tentava concluir sua fala, mas sua ansiedade e empolgação não permitiam.

 

\- Você ficou chateado comigo, Alex? Muitas vezes eu pensei como isso poderia aborrecer você..s se descobrissem e.. droga!

 

\- Nã-não! Claro que não.. eu estou imensamente agradecido por isso, Miles! - Turner se lançou nos braços de Kane que o agarrou firme pensando estar alucinando, mas quando o outro selou sua bochecha de modo doce e simples, sentiu todos seus sentidos despertarem e seu coração acelerar em seguida.

 

\- Eu.. fi-fico feliz.. hã.. por ter.. er.. - Kane tentou não transparecer que aquele gesto alheio o desconcertou, mas sua voz e suas mãos inquietas o denunciaram. - ..é pra isso que servem os fãs..

 

\- Está tudo bem Kane? Peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento anterior.. - Alex afastou-se lentamente do abraço e encarou os olhos alheios de modo ingênuo. - Mas o que importa é que nos conhecemos e agora somos do mesmo grupo de amigos! Isso não é maneiro?

 

\- Ah sim.. isso é muito bom, Turner. - Kane suspirou e sorriu forçado, enquanto enterrava suas esperanças e fantasias em relação a sua suposta paixão platônica por Alexander.


	4. The Bet.

Então, nos últimos quatro meses do ano de 2005, Alex e Miles, estando em turnê juntos, puderam se conhecer de verdade, convivendo juntos tanto nos momentos estressantes que tinham nos bastidores quanto nos momentos incríveis que vivenciavam em cima do palco.

Dessa forma, Miles conheceu toda a personalidade complexa e extrovertida que Alexander David Turner escondia atrás daquela timidez, enquanto Alex pôde enxergar em Miles Peter Kane toda a sensibilidade e empatia que o mesmo escondia atrás de seu humor louco e sem noção.

Começaram a notar como conseguiam trabalhar bem juntos.

E com o tempo, foram percebendo que suas características opostas se complementavam e cada vez mais precisavam um do outro não somente no ambiente de trabalho.

Apesar de terem a mesma idade, Kane tratava Turner como se ele fosse seu irmão mais novo, o protegendo e estando ao seu lado sempre que podia. E Turner era o oráculo de Kane, o aconselhando em situações em que o mesmo não conseguia ver as saídas ou soluções tão facilmente.

Desse modo, crescia neles um envolvimento emocional a qual nasceu de uma simples parceria e tudo se baseava em um bromance intenso.. até uma situação ao acaso confundir o que parecia estável entre ambos os garotos..

 

Entretanto, em meio disso, um dos membros dos Arctics, Andy Nicholson não pôde acompanhá-los pela turnê, tendo que um velho amigo de infância, Nicholas O'Malley, o substituir no baixo.

 

 

Já no início de 2006 há o lançamento do 1º álbum de estúdio dos Arctic Monkeys, chamado Whatever People Say I Am, That's What I'm Not, e infelizmente há a confirmação que Andy iria deixar o grupo definitivamente, tornando assim Nick, um membro fixo.

Por esse motivo, foi organizada uma festa de despedida surpresa pelos amigos mais próximos e principalmente aqueles que trabalhavam há anos com Andy.

 

Ao decorrer dos últimos preparativos, enquanto todos os outros corriam contra o tempo, Alex e Miles estavam sentados juntos em um pequeno sofá no canto do estabelecimento alugado para o evento.

Ambos trajavam um mesmo modelo de terno e como usavam o mesmo corte de cabelo, pareciam irmãos de fato, daqueles bem atentados.

Cada convidado que chegava, ambos garotos cochichavam entre si, zoavam e riam das roupas ou dos comportamentos alheios. E não faziam questão de serem discretos, já que eram pessoas do mesmo grupo de amigos.

Miles apontava descaradamente para alguém e soltava sua gargalhada característica, contagiando Alexander que ria dele e de vez em quando o estapeava de modo tímido em uma tentativa falha fazê-lo parar.

O que fez com que cessasse as brincadeiras dos jovens, foi a aproximação de Matthew e Jamie, os quais vinham com expressões de riso contido.

 

 

\- Então vocês gostam de rir dos outros não é, jovens gafanhotos? - Matt exclamou em tom de ironia os encarando e em seguida olhou para Jamie.

 

\- Mas como diz aquele ditado: "Quem ri por último ri melhor". - Cook disse em meio a um sorriso um tanto malicioso.

 

\- Do que vocês estão brisando, caras? - Miles comentou debochadamente enquanto colocava um de seus braços envolta do ombro de Alex. - Sempre fazemos isso.. já achei que estavam acostumados.

 

\- Aí que você se engana, meu caro Kane.. Hoje chegou o dia do acerto de contas. Sintam-se honrados.. vocês foram vítima da nossa aposta "A certain Romance". - Jamie rebateu a resposta de Miles com tom de ironia.

 

\- Algumas semanas após assinarmos o contrato com a Domino, quase seis meses atrás, Eu, James, Nick, Andy e Jamie apostamos entre a gente o desenvolvimento da relação entre vocês..

 

\- Que porra de aposta é essa, Matthew? - Alex ruborizou de raiva enquanto seu amigo ainda o segurava forte por um de seus braços.

 

\- Calma, Al.. Não precisa ficar exaltado.. Foi apenas uma distração durante a turnê. Era hilário ficar observando o comportamento de quando vocês estavam juntos.. não era Jamie?

 

\- Mas no que especificamente vocês apostaram? - Miles tentava manter a calma enquanto aproximava o corpo de Alex ao seu.

 

\- Essa é a parte mais engraçada. Apostamos se todo esse chamego de vocês permaneceria em uma amizade ou evoluiria para algo há mais.. se é que vocês me entendem. - Matt finalizou sua fala com um leve tom de deboche na voz.

 

\- Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo, seus bostas! Vocês sabem o quanto não gosto deste tipo de brincadeiras.. - Alex esbraveja de modo rude fazendo com que Miles o segure pela cintura o puxando para si, pois já conhecia o temperamento esquentado do amigo, apesar desse sempre demonstrar uma plenitude no olhar. - Porra Miles, você não entendeu o que eles tornaram a nossa amizade?

 

\- Hey Al, não leve isso tanto a sério.. você sabe que o objetivo deles é lhe provocar. - Miles sussurrou no ouvido do parceiro enquanto mexia em algumas mechas de cabelo que caiam nos olhos do mesmo. E em seguida virou para os dois homens a sua frente e os indagou. - Mas afinal, o que vocês concluíram? E porque diabos estão falando isso pra gente?

 

\- É que se vocês se tornassem amantes, todos nós, os apostadores, faríamos algo totalmente constrangedor, mas se vocês permanecessem na Friendzone, quem pagaria a aposta seriam vocês mesmos.. os apostados! - Jamie explicou de forma cômica e maliciosa que irritava cada vez mais Turner.

 

\- O quê? Mas isso não faz nenhum sentido, seus idiotas! - Alex simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e resmungou outros palavrões inaudíveis que talvez só Kane pôde escutar.

 

\- E para pagarem a aposta vocês só irão precisar fazer um cover hoje e ao vivo de uma música que a gente escolheu.. - Matt finalizou a explicação com uma expressão satisfeita e glorioso.

 

\- Qual música seria, senhores apostadores? - Miles indagou tentando demonstrar tranquilidade.

 

\- S.O.S de Rihanna. - Matt e Jamie cantarolaram juntos fazendo com que a resposta ficasse mais irritável de ser ouvida, como no caso de Alex que jogou sua cabeça no encosto do sofá e demonstrou sua dramática expressão de dor e frustração.


	5. "S-O-S, please, someone help me"

(...)

 

\- Ri-rihanna? - Miles de imediato lembra de como acabou conhecendo Alex, chamando atenção do mesmo que o encara com um olhar de reprovação intensa. - Nã-não Al.. Nunca falei daquele dia pra ninguém..

 

\- E realmente não foi “seu Kay” que o dedurou.. foi você mesmo deixando seus diários sem cadeado.. Já havia lhe avisado sobre minhas pranks hard core.

 

\- Puta merda Matthew.. Há algo a mais que a vossa majestade queira acrescentar na porra deste castigo? - Apesar de irritado, Alex aparentava ter se conformado com a situação.

 

\- Ah sim. Aqui está a forma como devem prosseguir.. - Matt entrega a Miles uma folha que trazia a letra claramente modificada e as partes indicadas de que cada um deveria cantar.

 

\- Antes que vocês comecem a me odiar e planejem me matar quando eu estiver dormindo, saibam que fui obrigado a participar disso, senão eu não entraria como membro fixo na banda.. Foi mal Alex! - Nick apareceu no meio daquele pequeno caos e após se pronunciar simplesmente desapareceu novamente, fazendo com que Alexander balançasse a cabeça em negação e esboçasse um meio sorriso atônito enquanto procurava nas feições de Miles um motivo para não apertar suas mãos a redor do pescoço de Helders, por mais que isso parecesse conscientemente puro drama e exagero de sua arte.

 

\- Enfim.. daqui a pouco Andy está para chegar. Então vocês ainda têm mais de 20 minutos antes de apresentarem para todos esse cover inédito.. Quero ver vocês dando um show, meus garotões! - Jamie sorri de modo debochado e junto com Matt, se afasta de Alex e Miles que ficam alguns minutos em silêncio até que Kane despertasse Turner de seus pensamentos ansiosos.

 

\- Lamento por nossa primeira parceria ser desse jeito.. até parece que previ isso.

 

Miles se levantou do sofá fazendo com que o menor em seguida levantasse também. Com isso, sem trocar nenhuma palavra com Alex, o guiou com suas mãos nos ombros do mesmo, até o pequeno “camarim” que havia atrás do palco no qual teriam que “dar um show” em menos de 30 minutos.

Alex entrou e foi direto a uma poltrona, tentando se acalmar e processar com lógica tudo que estava acontecendo. Porém, seu nível de ansiedade estava bem alto, fazendo com que suasse frio e suas mãos tremessem sem parar.

 

\- Miles.. nã-não sei se vou conseguir fazer isso.. - Logo após ter sentado no pequeno sofá, Alex colocou sua cabeça apoiada em suas mãos enquanto tentava respirar adequadamente. - Porque estão fazendo isso comigo, Mi?

 

\- Hey buddy.. não leve isso tanto a sério. - Miles agachou na frente do amigo apoiando as mãos nos joelhos alheios. - Não leve isso para o lado pessoal.. é somente uma brincadeira. Você sabe que te deixar nesse estado é o objetivo deles, não é Alex?

 

\- Eu sei, eu sei, mas.. tinha que ser uma música justamente da Rihanna? Me sinto desconfortável. Parece que descobriram meu pior segredo..

 

\- Bom, agora que já descobriram que tal entrar no jogo deles? Eles devem achar que você não dará conta, mas eu acredito no seu potencial de fanboy haha - Kane fez Alex ruborizar e com isso acariciou o rosto do mesmo com afeto. - E seria incrível ver a cara deles de tacho quando a gente arrasar no cover!

 

\- Você tem razão Kay.. mas minha desenvoltura no palco é bem limitada ainda e essa canção.. hmm.. talvez.. er.. é um tanto..

 

\- Sensual demais?

 

\- I-isso.. - Alex inclinou seu corpo de modo tímido e acanhado. - Como posso fazer isso sem estragar tudo?

 

\- Acho que se imaginarmos estar zoando sozinhos, talvez você ficaria mais a vontade. Geralmente comigo você fica bem extrovertido, Al.. - Na última frase, Kane soou de modo um tanto malicioso fazendo com que Alex risse tímido. - Então, se eu te pedisse, conseguiria focar.. somente em mim? Confia em mim, não é?

 

\- Cla-claro que eu confio, Kay.. muito mesmo.

 

\- Bom saber disso, Aly.. agora lamento lhe dizer, mas o momento está chegando.. - Miles levanta e ajuda Alex a levantar da poltrona, o trazendo para mais perto de seu corpo e encarando fixamente seu olhar nos de Alexander. - E qualquer sinal de vergonha ou desespero que sentir, basta olhar nesses olhos acalentadores.. que estarão esperando ansiosamente pousar nos seus.

 

\- Porra Miles, você sabe que eu fico encabulado com essas suas tentativas bobas de me conquistar.. - Turner sorri tímido e um tanto irônico enquanto coloca uma das mãos sob o peito alheio como forma de afastá-lo.

 

\- Por isso mesmo que eu faço, baby.. - Miles pega a mão de Alex e beija lentamente a palma da mesma.

 

\- Er.. Miles, podemos mudar de assunto..? - Alex sente um arrepio subir pelo seu braço fazendo de modo brusco com que Miles soltasse sua mão.

 

\- Ahh sim Turner.. hã.. então.. vamos dar uma ensaiada antes..?

 

\- Acho que não tenho muitas opções..

 

Miles pega seu celular e fones, entregando um a Alex e colocando em seguida o instrumental da música original pra tocar. Ensaiam alguns minutos e em meio a isso rola algumas tensões sexuais que não deveriam passar de simples brincadeiras de Miles.

 

\- Mantenha a calma, Al.. deixe que o momento e a música lhe guiem.. é como entrar em um personagem..

 

A princípio, Kane pega novamente em uma das mãos do menor e o guia de maneira cômica, a mover o corpo no ritmo da música enquanto canta a letra um tanto provocativa.

 

\- “Eu fico obsessivo quando apenas um pensamento sobre você vem..”

 

\- Ei Kay, essa é a minha par.. - Miles coloca suavemente seus dedos nos lábios de Alex o interrompendo.

 

\- “.. e eu fico agressivo apenas quando um pensamento de término é suficiente.” - Miles leva a outra mão aos cabelos negros alheios os acariciando, fazendo com que Alex, apesar de estar relutante, fechasse os olhos e apreciasse o afeto.

 

Com ambas as mãos envolvidas ao redor da cabeça e rosto de Turner, Kane aproximou os lábios da orelha alheia a qual estava sem fone e seguiu cantando a letra com um tom de voz rouco e extremamente sexy.

 

\- “Você me estressa, incessantemente pressionando sobre o problema porque todo momento que você não está aqui, eu sinto sua falta.”

 

Em seguida, Miles foi inclinando sua cabeça em direção ao pescoço alheio, causando arrepios com apenas a sua respiração quente em contato com a pele sensível de Alex.

 

\- Mi-Miles.. - Alex relutava em sentir o prazer que o corpo de Kane bem próximo ao seu proporcionava e por esse motivo tentava afastá-lo novamente, mas dessa vez com ambas as mão sob a barriga alheia, o que mesmo assim não resultava em nada.

 

\- Ei rapazes, já está na ho..! - James abriu a porta sem avisar, pegando os amigos em pleno momento que a tensão sexual entre eles estava no ápice.

 

Com o susto de serem pegos estando tão próximos um do outro, os jovens se repelem em segundos, deixando um clima um tanto constrangedor e Alexander um tanto confuso com o que havia acabado de acontecer entre ele e seu melhor amigo.

Nunca havia sentido nada parecido com nenhum outro gesto de afeto que Kane demonstrava a ele.. Não daquele jeito tão quente e intenso.

 

Já James sentiu os resquícios daquela tensão sexual reverberando naquele cômodo e decide fingir que não havia visto nada. Fez um gesto de cabeça para que os dois fossem direto ao palco compacto onde os convidados já esperava vê-los ansiosamente.

 

 

\- Hey Turner.. só cuidado pra não se apaixonar..! - Miles sussurra no ouvido de Alex antes de enfim sair pela porta em direção as escadas da plataforma preparada especialmente para a “atração especial” da noite.

 

\- Isso é um desafio? Você acha que eu não te seduziria, Miles? - Alex rebate baixinho sem saber que na verdade já tinha “seduzido” Kane havia um tempo.

 

\- Entenda como quiser, bebê.. mas não adianta se arrepender depois. - Kane apesar de estar nervoso, pisca de modo safado e manda um beijo no ar para Turner enquanto se move para o outro lado do palco.

 

Sem demora, o instrumental acústico de SOS começa a tocar e Alex fecha seus olhos tentando manter a calma que se esvaía muito rápido como sempre.

 

\- Um, dois, três, quatro.. Lalala lalala la la lalala oh - Alex inicia um tanto desconfortável rindo de nervoso, fitando o chão e com seu tom de voz trêmula demonstrando insegurança.

 

\- “Você sabe que eu nunca me senti assim antes.. parece tão real.” - Miles se aproxima do amigo fazendo com que o mesmo olhasse para si e fitando seus olhos conseguisse a coragem que precisava para continuar cantando sem ao menos ter uma crise de ansiedade.

 

Alexander canta as partes que Miles havia cantado a ele poucos instantes atrás, enquanto tentava se afastar da sutil aproximação do amigo.

 

\- “Eu sou a pergunta e você, claro, é a resposta.. Me mantenha perto garoto porque eu sou seu pequeno dançarino” - Kane vai por trás do outro, usando o mesmo microfone por cima do ombro alheio para fazer uma segunda voz extremamente provocativa das palavras “resposta” e “dançarino”, causando um aumento de temperatura no rosto de Turner.

 

\- “Você me afeta.. nunca está errado. Mas não consigo me controlar.. você me faz chamar por ajuda” - Alex vira seu corpo em direção ao parceiro e em seguida passa a mão no cabelo e morde o lábio inferior de modo um tanto libidinoso enquanto requebra seu quadril ainda com certo receio.

 

\- “SOS alguém por favor me ajude! Não é saudável para mim me sentir assim..” - Um pouco incrédulo, Kane olha Alex de cima a abaixo, enquanto tira seu paletó como um striptease especial ao mesmo.

 

\- “Por que você está fazendo isso difícil? Eu não posso aguentar, você não me faz sentir bem” - Kane joga a peça de roupa em direção a James que estava mais próximo do palco e estando perto de Alex fez algumas expressões de dor e sofrimento bem dramáticas ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava sensualmente do corpo alheio.

 

\- “Só sua presença me faz pensar melhor sobre minha sanidade.. Meu bom senso já era, não consigo encontrá-lo de volta.” - Alex com a ajuda de Miles tira seu terno e em seguida coloca a mão na cintura empinando suavemente seu bumbum em direção a Kane.

 

\- “Me leve.. eu poderia simplesmente morrer em seus braços hoje.” - Alex é abraçado por trás, por uma das mãos de Miles envolta de sua cintura fazendo com que inclinasse a cabeça sob o ombro do mesmo e aproximando o microfone novamente a boca - “Perdi a cabeça, estou muito apaixonado por você”

 

Miles Kane repete o refrão no pé do ouvido de Turner que pela primeira vez ri desinibido se sentindo confortável estando tão perto de seu amigo como nunca antes esteve.

 

\- “Dessa vez por favor alguém venha me salvar.. porque você está na minha mente, está me fazendo enlouquecer!” - Alex olha nos olhos de Miles de modo sincero enquanto pronunciava cada palavra repleta de significado e algum sentimento real. - “Estou preso.. você está me fazendo procurar pelo que restou de mim.”

 

\- “Garoto, você sabe, você me faz sentir exposto..” - Alex passa uma das mãos pela extensão de seu peitoral e barriga prendendo a atenção do outro homem. - “..seu amor é o suficiente e nada mais precisa ser dito. Mas garoto, estou enlouquecendo por você, estou implorando..”

 

Já no refrão final os dois compartilhavam o mesmo microfone e a mesma química, transparecendo o quanto curtiam um a presença do outro e que suas almas pareciam estar em sincronia a todo momento.

 

\- Você foi um espetáculo, Alexander! Deveria soltar esse corpo mais vezes.. - Miles que ainda estava com a mão na cintura de Turner, a desliza pelo seu quadril e por fim pousa em uma das nádegas alheias a apertando em seguida, fazendo com que Alex emitisse um som semelhante a um gemido somente audível a ele. - Principalmente esse seu bumbum aí, baby..

 

E a partir desses acontecimentos, nasce e começa dar os primeiros passos, a personalidade mais sensual e extrovertida de Alex, a qual surgiu como um mecanismo de defesa de sua própria timidez e baixa estima.

Mas junto a ela, surge também um sentimento a mais do que o simples afeto fraterno por Miles.


	6. "I'm back to 505."

Após os dois primeiros meses de 2006, ambos garotos ainda não haviam falado sobre o dia em que fizeram o dueto de SOS, apesar de seus amigos fizessem questão em lembrar todos os dias o quanto faltou para que eles se pegassem no meio do palco.

E no início daquele ano, Miles Kane prometeu a si mesmo que iria começar a trabalhar em sua carreira solo, nem que pelo menos só passassem de planejamentos e ideias anotadas no papel.

 

\- Eaí Mi, produzindo muito? Você parece tão focado nos últimos dias.. gosto quando te vejo assim.

 

\- Bastante, Al.. acabei de terminar de compor uma música. E falando nisso você também me parece que deve ter trabalhado muito.. está com uma fisionomia de exausto.

 

\- Que bom, Mi. E sim, estou frustrado por provavelmente não conseguir lançar o álbum na data prevista. Ainda falta uma única música para concluí-lo e ultimamente não estou muito inspirado nem produtivo.

 

Quando Miles abriu a boca pra responder o amigo, o celular do mesmo tocou a notificação de mensagem e após Alex a ler, sorriu de imediato, chamando a atenção e despertando a intuição de Kane em relação a ele.

 

\- Aposto que é a Alexa. Eu vi a forma que você olhou pra ela quando eu a apresentei pra você, Alex..

 

\- Porra Miles.. Acho incrível a forma como você me lê..

 

\- Como um livro, baby. Mas no seu caso, um dicionário. E cuidado com esse seu coração, Aly.. Lembre o quanto é sensível e de que precisa de um tempo pra se estabilizar. Ainda não passou nem 3 meses que você terminou com a Mariana.

 

\- Não gosto do fato de você parecer se meter na minha vida amorosa, mas ao mesmo tempo amo quando faz isso. - Alex se aproxima de Miles e por um momento de impulso, senta em seu colo e envolve seu pescoço com um de seus braços surpreendendo o melhor amigo.

 

\- Você é meu melhor amigo, Alexander. Amigos foram feitos pra isso. - Kane olhou nos olhos brilhantes de Alex querendo dizer muito mais do que isso.

 

\- Obrigado por se preocupar tanto comigo assim, Mi.. Não esqueça que estou aqui pra você também, ok? - Pronunciou as palavras atenciosamente bem próximo da orelha alheia e por fim selou a bochecha de Kane, o fazendo corar e abrir um sorriso radiante.

 

O maior abraçou a cintura de Turner e assentiu com sua cabeça a deitando em seguida no peito do mesmo. E o menor descansou seu queixo sob os cabelos de Miles.

Seguiram uns 10 minutos em silêncio ouvindo um a respiração e o batimento cardíaco um do outro.

 

\- Ainda falando no assunto, talvez a canção que compus hoje te faça lembrar de suas experiências de relacionamentos que não deram certo..

 

\- Vamos ver então, Kane.. despertou minha curiosidade.

 

“Estou voltando para o 505.

Se for 7 horas de vôo ou 45 minutos dirigindo, na minha imaginação você está esperando deitada de lado com as mãos entre suas pernas..

 

Pare e espere um segundo..

Quando você olha pra mim assim minha querido, o que você esperava?

Eu provavelmente ainda te adoraria com suas mãos em volta do meu pescoço.. ou gostava até a última vez que conferi.

 

Mas eu desmorono completamente quando você chora.

Parece que mais uma vez você teve que me cumprimentar com adeus.

Eu estou sempre a ponto de ir e acabar com a surpresa, tirando minhas mãos dos seus olhos cedo demais.”

 

\- Isso me lembra quando eu te encontrava pra chorar minhas pitangas naquele mesmo quarto de hotel em Sheffield depois das minhas desilusões amorosas. Seria uma percepção do que acontecia com detalhes mais românticos.. ou MUITO mais românticos?

 

\- Exatamente.. Bom, talvez ficou mesmo algo exagerado para se referir a consolos fraternos.

 

\- Não, Kane. Isso ficou absolutamente perfeito.

 

\- E é toda sua.

 

\- Como é, Kay? Tá doido?

 

\- Eu sei o quanto está corrido pra você Al.. Ser o líder de uma banda e ter a responsabilidade de fazer as composições não deve ser nada tranquilo. - Miles acariciou as bochechas do amigo e levou sua mão aos cabelos alheios, os tirando da frente dos olhos de Turner. - Aceite como prova da nossa amizade. Eu sei que vou acabar pedindo sua ajuda em minhas próximas produções.. provavelmente.

 

\- Caramba, Mi! Não sei como te agradecer. - Alex acaba dando pequenos pulos quase desequilibrando Miles da ponta do sofá onde estava sentado. 

 

\- Finalize o álbum com ela e a deixe mais linda em sua voz. Assim, você já estará sendo grato a mim, Al. - Miles agarra os quadris de Alexander tentado não o deixar cair de seu colo.

 

\- Ahh já sei! Está decidido.. Você irá contribuir com o instrumental dela! E não se fala mais nisso, Moiles.. - Alex sorri mandão e cai definitivamente na gargalhada quando Miles faz uma careta assentindo a suposta “ordem”.

 

\- Então eu posso ser considerado o seu Santo Milagroso?

 

\- Da mesma forma que sou a sua pequena máquina de ilusões, Mi.


	7. The Last Shadow Puppets.

Em Londres, 2007 não havia nem começado direito e como estava previsto, o novo álbum “Favorite Worst Nightmare” contando com uma contribuição de Miles e sua guitarra no single “505”, foi lançado.

As novidades também chegaram a Miles e em sua carreira. Acabou saindo da The Little Flames junto com Joe e Greg, formando outra banda chamada The Rascals. E por insistência de Alex, Arctic Monkeys apadrinhou o novo trio de músicos.

 

Em um dos finais de semana em que combinavam passar juntos do mês de Abril, Miles chamou Alex para almoçar com ele no mesmo restaurante favorito em que iam quando estavam em turnê.

Alex entrou pela porta do estabelecimento em, totalmente radiante, quase flutuando de alegria.

 

\- Olha só esse sorriso.. Qual é o nome da bebida?

 

\- Ahh Mi.. Não foi álcool, seu tolo! Pelo menos desta vez.. Esse efeito foi causado pela nossa bela garota chamada Alexa.. Estamos namorando Kane!

 

\- Hã? Alexander? Desde quando você decide as coisas sem antes falar comigo?

 

\- Não sabia que teria que pedir permissão pra você quando quisesse namorar com ela..

 

\- Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.. me desculpe por parecer mandar em suas decisões pessoais.. Mas você sabe que fico chateado quando não me conta as coisas que anda maquinando nessa sua mente brilhante não é?

 

\- Ahh sim, Kay.. peço desculpas por isso, mas foi uma surpresa pra mim também.. Foi ela que me pediu em namoro! Não é maluco?

 

\- Bem a cara da Alexa mesmo.

 

\- É impressão minha ou você está com ciúmes.. dela?

 

“Se eu tivesse ciúmes de alguém, seria de você, seu idiota, e não dela.”

Kane pensou, mas nada disse.

 

\- Aí Kane, não começa com essas implicações.. Prometo que esse namoro não afetará em nossa amizade.

 

\- Pelo que eu lembre você me prometeu isso no relacionamento passado e acabou não conseguindo cumprir, mas não te culpo também.. A paixão nos deixa desmiolados mesmo.

 

\- Enfim, Moiles.. Qual é a proposta que você iria me fazer em?

 

\- Eu iria te pedir em namoro, mas a Alexa chegou primeiro.

 

Alexander paralisou uma expressão chocada em seu rosto por mais que ele conhecesse o tipo de humor de Kane. Pois em muitos momentos, Miles dava indiretas e falava suas verdades atrás de piadas aparentemente sem graças e “ofensivas” que poderiam ser levadas a sério por Turner, como essa em questão.

 

\- É uma proposta relacionada a nossas carreiras, Alex. Relaxa, não vou tentar roubar você da Alexa. Primeiro porque ela é minha amiga e segundo porque você continua sendo o meu bonequinho.

 

\- Só você mesmo, Mi.. Okay, desembucha logo, meu Miles..

 

\- Então Al.. não seria legal fazermos algo juntos.. só você e eu?

 

Alex o encarou com uma expressão de seriedade, como se Miles tivesse falado algo inadequado ou ofensivo.

 

\- Musicalmente falando, seu palhaço..

 

\- Tipo uma..

 

\- ..banda. Nós componharíamos, produziríamos e cantaríamos juntos como já fazemos, mas compartilharíamos esses talentos para o mundo.. Isso não seria incrível?

 

\- Er.. eu.. nem sei o que dizer.. mas topo sim! Sempre tive a curiosidade de trabalhar em um projeto mais próximo a você, Mi..

 

\- Será um prazer, meu boneco de sombras. Nós dois somos bonecos de sombras bem manipuláveis.. principalmente você, por mim. - Miles ri com a própria piada sem graça e olha para Alex percebendo o que o outro maquinava em sua mente criativa, deduzindo o raciocínio do amigo e assim criando o nome do mais novo grande Projeto que ambos poderiam compartilhar no momento.

 

\- Shadow Puppets?

 

\- É isso.. Nós somos The Last Shadow Puppets..

 

E em agosto de 2007, foram anunciados planos de Turner para gravar um álbum com Miles, James e Owen Pallett.

Em meio a esse lançamento da própria banda, ambos gravaram um documentário falando sobre o projeto enquanto estavam na França, especificamente em Paris e logo após essa viagem se mudaram de suas cidades indo morar juntos num apartamento em LA.


	8. Standing Next to Me.

Dessa forma, o tão esperado projeto paralelo de Alex Turner e Miles Kane foi oficialmente fundado quando lançaram seu primeiro álbum, “The Age of the Understatement”, em 21 de abril de 2008 alcançando o primeiro lugar dos tops na sua primeira semana.

 

Já no final de 2008 eles completaram uma pequena turnê, apoiada pela Orquestra Filarmónica de Londres, começando em Portsmouth Guildhall, em 19 de agosto de 2008.

E nesse mesmo período, o novo álbum do The Rascals, “Rascalize” também foi lançado.

 

E com isso, durante os primeiros shows desta turnê da The Last Shadow Puppets, o já amigo de ambos homens, James Ford, que se juntou a eles como baterista e produtor da banda, ainda estava organizando a os detalhes técnicos da apresentação em si e ajustando pequenas minúcias na performance de Alex e Miles em palco.

 

\- Então caras, sobre a primeira semana de shows do Shadow.. foi sensacional! Meus parabéns, buddys! Mas mesmo assim, vou sugerir algumas interações a mais durante o repertório e a presença de palco de vocês, por mais que ela já seja incrível!

 

James Ford aconselha aos amigos a encenarem cenas mais íntimas entre eles durante a performance da principal música do recém lançado álbum da banda, Standing Next to Me.

 

\- Acho interessante vocês começarem a encenar e interpretar o que estão cantando, ter uma intimidade em cima do palco, demonstrar e explorar a amizade e espontaneidade de vocês, principalmente em “Standing Next to Me”. 

 

\- Talvez isso não seja difícil por essa música se tratar de fato da nossa amizade.. e de como gostaríamos que o amor.. hã.. fraterno, ficasse ao nosso lado, não é Al?

 

\- Ahh sim, Mi. Mas vocês sabem que não poderão contar muito comigo não é? Sou a pessoa mais retraída quando estou no centro dos holofotes.

 

\- Eu entendo Alex, mas lembra que no cover de SOS vocês simplesmente entraram no contexto da música e isso não foi hilário?!

 

Ambos garotos se entreolharam e assentiram.

Alex assentiu mais inseguro mas nos olhos de Kane ele encontrava e conseguia tirar a coragem de se expor daquele jeito.

Miles em seguida, quando viu a incerteza na fisionomia de Turner, pegou em sua mão a acariciando e piscando em seguida, como forma de reconfortar o parceiro de banda.

 

 

\- Você não estará sozinho em meio aos holofotes, my little puppet. - Miles sussurrou a Alexander e aproximou sua testa da testa alheia como se fosse um gatinho se esfregando no dono. - Você sabe que estarei stand next to you and your love standing next to me!

 

 

Alex fechou os olhos e afundou seu rosto já ruborizado no pescoço de Kane enquanto abria um sorriso tímido. Fazia isso quando ficava com vergonha e não conseguia encarar os olhos do amigo. 

Quando Ford estava começando a sentir que estava ficando de vela, continuou o que dizia antes, atraindo a atenção dos amigos que trocavam afetividades de modo um íntimo.

 

 

\- Então de não for problemas pra vocês, aconselho a exploração do sentimento que há aí e a liberdade que possuem em cima do palco.

 

 

Então a partir daquela conversa, durante os ensaios, James vai orientando como ambos deveriam agir, fazendo com que Alex a princípio não se sentisse a vontade ao lado do melhor amigo.

 

Aos poucos Miles foi se aproximando de Alex e começou a cantar no mesmo microfone que ele. O problema para Turner foi quando o amigo começou a fitar seus olhos novamente de uma forma totalmente diferente do que estava acostumado, como no cover de SOS.

Isso era algo extremamente estranho que lhe causava calafrios em seu estômago.

Por esse motivo, Alex desviou o olhar dos de Kane e tentou se afastar aos poucos do mesmo. Porém, o outro foi mais rápido colocando um de seus braços envolta dos ombros alheios e o puxando para mais perto de seu corpo.

 

\- Relaxa Al.. Isso é só uma encenação. Não precisa ficar tímido perto de mim.. - Miles, parou de cantar e sussurrou no ouvido do mais novo causando arrepios em sua espinha, mas pelo menos conseguiu que o mesmo se sentisse menos incomodado com o momento. - Nós trocamos afetos o tempo todo não é? Durante os nossos shows não deveria ser diferente..

 

Alex sorriu acanhado em resposta abraçando a cintura do amigo em seguida.

Inicialmente sua boca estava longe do microfone, mas aos poucos já estava centímetros da boca de Kane que quase beijava o equipamento de som que ambos seguravam.

Após alguns minutos, também se acostumou a encarar aqueles olhos um tanto misteriosos e se manteve assim durante todo o resto da música.

 

Mas por um impulso inexplicável de Miles, ele puxa Alexander pela nuca e rouba um selinho demorado e provocante, pegando o melhor amigo e todos que estavam presentes no local.

A maioria das pessoas que trabalhavam com eles ou eram seus amigos, tinham certeza de que Milex era real e era muito além que um simples Bromance desde o começa.

 

Só faltava os próprios jovens perceberem isso..


	9. Miracle Aligner and Little Illusion Machine.

Apesar do selinho roubado por Miles tivesse constrangido Alexander e feito os dois não falarem mais sobre o assunto mesmo morando juntos, conforme mais shows faziam, mais provocações novas eram feitas em palco, e como de costume, diziam que tudo era encenação.

 

Assim, Alex adorava provocar Miles com suas requebradas de quadril e poses sensuais. Já Kane gostava de inventar contextos e brincadeiras para apalpar ou bater sacanamente na bunda de Turner. 

 

 

Talvez isso tenha começado a sair do controle quando essas brincadeiras se tornaram tensões sexuais mais sérias.. e também quando deixaram de serem feitas somente em palco. 

 

 

\- Droga! Tenho impressão de que o cheiro dessas colônias não ficam em mim.. 

 

\- Espera Al.. eu verifico isso pra você.

 

 

Como Alex estava de frente para o espelho do banheiro, só viu o reflexo do amigo se aproximar por trás e começar a fungar acariciando seu pescoço somente com o nariz e a boca. 

 

 

\- Você está completamente enganado, Aly.. - Miles afundou seu rosto no pescoço alheio enquanto suas mãos envolveram as mãos de Alex como em um abraço mais sensual. - Deliciosamente cheiroso como sempre.. 

 

\- Miles Peter Kane.. o que você pensa que está fazendo? 

 

\- Talvez.. ensaiando nossas encenações, cheirando seu cangotinho? 

 

\- Isso não é necessário Miles. Não vejo necessidade de fazermos isso fora do palco.. - Turner estava extremamente nervoso e levando aquilo muito a sério, mas não queria aparentar fraqueza diante dos toques de Kane. - Já não basta você quase me beijar o tempo todo e ficar apertando minha bunda na frente de todo mundo? 

 

\- Desculpe Alex. Achei que sendo meu amigo há um certo tempo e já me conhecendo bem, você não se importasse mais com isso ou já soubesse que tudo faz parte de uma grande brincadeira.. 

 

 

Alex sentiu uma ponta de desgosto descer pela sua garganta. 

Tentando consertar o erro cometido, virou seu corpo ficando de frente ao parceiro que estava cabisbaixo. Pousou suas mãos nas mãos alheias entrelaçando seus dedos e grudou suas testas de modo afetuoso. 

 

 

\- Oh Kay.. eu.. só não quero sexualizar nossa amizade, entende? Já há fãs que nos “shippam” além do bromance Milex, acredita?

 

\- Mas isso te incomoda de alguma forma? 

 

\- Claro que não, Kane.. - Miles encarou Alex de forma séria fazendo com que o outro repensasse em sua resposta. - bom, talvez.. er.. um pouco..

 

\- Eu acredito que se estiver tudo certo entre a gente, não há porque se importar com que os outros falam de nós, Aly..

 

\- Você está certíssimo, Miles.. mas não sei o porque e nem o que me incomoda nisso tudo.

 

\- Okay.. Quer falar mais sobre isso? - Alex abaixou a cabeça a deitando no ombro alheio como resposta.

 

 

Miles abraçou o corpo de Alex de modo que fez o mesmo colocar ambas as mãos em seu peitoral e suspirar pesadamente como se estivesse cansado, fazendo com que o outro percebesse alguns comportamentos diferentes em relação a intimidade do toque e da tensão sexual que aos poucos surgia entre eles.

 

 

\- Al.. está tudo bem? Você já não acordou bem hoje.. não é? Podemos avisar James e cancelar o ensaio..

 

\- Não! Claro que não Kane.. Isso já vai passar! - Alex exclamou de modo automático enquanto tentou sair dos braços de Miles, mas sentiu uma tontura súbita enfraquecer seu corpo o fazendo cair de joelhos sendo segurado em seguida por Miles o qual ficou extremamente preocupado.

 

\- Caramba Alexander, é óbvio que você não está bem.. Vem, vou te colocar pra descansar na nossa.. quero dizer.. hã.. sua cama. - Miles pega Alex no colo que ri de nervoso, mas em seguida relaxa nos braços do melhor amigo. - Eu sou praticamente sua alma gêmea Alex.. É como se eu sentisse quando você não está bem.

 

 

Então, após colocar Alex em sua cama, Miles ia em direção a porta do quarto quando escutou a voz de Alexander um tanto baixa ecoar no cômodo.

 

 

\- Hey Kay, pode ficar.. aqui comigo? - Alex chamou o amigo que no mesmo instante o olhou com um pequeno e simples sorriso nos lábios.

 

\- Você sabe que sim, my Little Illusion Machine.

 

 

Então Miles senta na cama, com as costas na cabeceira da mesma, e em seguida abre suas pernas de modo que Alex pudesse sentar entre elas, encostando sua cabeça em seu peitoral.

Kane sabia o quanto Turner gostava de ficar assim com ele, principalmente quando não estava bem.

E como previsto, Alexander engatinha até o amigo e deita sob o corpo alheio, encolhendo sua cabeça na curva do pescoço do mesmo que carinhosamente o envolve em seus braços, beijando os ombros de Turner de modo atencioso.

 

 

\- Como esses apelidos surgiram entre a gente mesmo.. my Miracle Aligner? - Alex indaga com um tom de humor e sonolência.

 

\- Deve ser porque depois de te conhecer eu me tornei alguém que consegue resolver os próprios problemas e ainda conceder milagres aos necessitados.. principalmente pra você, Al.. - O mais velho sorriu brincalhão e após alguns minutos pausou pensando um pouco continuando a falar em seguida. - ..e pelo jeito eu te ensinei a ser mais ousados nos relacionamentos, como uma pequena máquina de ilusões, Alexander.


	10. "More than friends.."

\- Miles? - Turner entrou no apartamento de maneira um tanto ansiosa fazendo com que sua voz saísse baixa e insegura. - Já está em casa?

 

\- Estou aqui no quarto, Al.. - Kane respondeu da forma mais natural possível.

 

 

Quando Alex chegou na porta do cômodo, foi pego de surpresa pela cena a qual estava diante de seus olhos.

Kane estava sentado na cama folheando uma revista de música qualquer. Estava com os cabelos molhados, vestindo somente uma camisa azul clara que deixava a mostra todo seu peitoral e barriga; acompanhada a uma cueca de “perninhas” brancas.

Turner não lembrava de ter visto o amigo tão simples e tão lindo com poucas peças de roupas. Ou se havia visto, não foi com aquele olhar de atração como estava lhe ocorrendo. Sua respiração ficou pesada e suas mãos começaram a suar.

Percebendo a presença do amigo ali e seu comportamento um tanto estranho, Miles direcionou seus olhos ao outro e tentou chamar a atenção do mesmo.

 

 

\- Está tudo bem, Aly? Você sabe que não precisa pedir licença pra entrar..

 

\- É que.. E-eu preciso falar com você, Kay..

 

\- Okay, Alex.. Senta aí.

 

 

Alexander sentou na beirada da cama e abaixou seu olhar para os próprios pés, não sabendo como começar o assunto em que queria tratar com o melhor amigo.

 

 

\- Do que se trata Alex? Está me deixando preocupado..

 

\- Eu.. tô precisando de alguns conselhos seus, Miles. - Alex ergueu sua cabeça em direção ao rosto alheio a qual foi estampado com um sorriso amigável como se quisesse que o outro continuasse o que falava anteriormente. - Então.. não estou sendo sincero com uma pessoa que eu gosto muito e.. acabo não sendo sincero comigo mesmo também.. aí não sei como lidar com isso.

 

 

Kane assimilou as informações enquanto observava o amigo de modo calmo e atencioso. Em seguida, se aproximou do outro e segurou em sua mão afetuosamente.

 

 

\- Eu não tenho a menor ideia de quem seja e de que assunto se trata, mas se está te fazendo sofrer, não vale a pena guardar isso só pra você. Estará sendo sincero com a pessoa assim que ser sincero com você mesmo e vice-versa.. entende Al?

 

\- Si-sim! Você tem razão, Kay.. Amo o modo como consegue fazer eu me sentir tão bem.. - Alex abriu um enorme sorriso e levou a mão de Miles ao seu próprio peito, respirando fundo em seguida. - ..e por isso preciso ser sincero com você.

 

\- Mas você.. hã.. okay, prossiga.. estou ouvindo, Al.

 

\- Tá.. er.. então Mi.. você acha que.. a nossa amizade é forte o suficiente.. hã.. para sustentar outros sentimentos mais.. intensos?

 

\- Al, eu.. não sei se entendi bem o que você quis dizer.. mas acredito que nossa amizade aguentaria qualquer coisa.. - Miles que antes estava calmo começou sentir seu estômago se encher de borboletas e seus batimentos cardíacos aumentarem no mesmo instante. - Mas o que te faz pensar nisso, Al?

 

\- O que me faz pensar nisso, com muita frequência.. é o fato de eu querer.. beijar você agora, Miles.

 

 

Alexander já encarava os olhos alheios enquanto aproximava seu rosto ao do amigo que apesar de expressar surpresa, também aproximava seus lábios aos de Alex.

 

 

\- Você sabe que eu sempre quis isso.. - Miles posicionou uma de suas mãos na nuca de Turner enquanto a outra puxou o corpo alheio para mais próximo do seu, o fazendo colocar suas pernas em cima de seu colo, pegando em sua cintura em seguida. - ..mas considerando as circunstâncias, a sua amizade já era mais do que o suficiente para mim, Turner..

 

 

Alexander estremeceu quando sentou mais perto de Kane e sentiu a mão alheia envolver sua cintura. Mas se entregou de vez aos toques do amigo quando o mesmo selou suas bocas suavemente e aos poucos foi aprofundando e esquentando o beijo, deixando Alex cada vez mais entorpecido pela língua alheia.

As mãos de Alex agarraram a gola da camisa de Miles e assim puxava o outro pra si de modo ansioso e necessitado. Por esse motivo, o moreno se desequilibrou e caiu de costas na cama de Miles, fazendo o mesmo ficar por cima de si.

 

 

\- Hey Alexy.. saiba que eu amo você.. - Kane pausou o beijo encostando seu nariz no nariz alheio e quando concluiu a frase, fez um enorme sorriso ingênuo surgir no rosto de Turner. - ..de todas as formas que forem possíveis.


	11. "I will miss of you so much, Kane.."

Em março de 2009, o terceiro álbum dos Arctic, chamado “Hambug” foi lançado e nesse meio tempo Miles sai do The Rascals e põe seus planejamentos de sua carreira solo em prática com alguns auxílios do melhor amigo.

Já em setembro, Alex havia acordado mais melancólico aquele dia.

Se sentia como se algo fosse tirado dele e de certa forma estava certo.

TLSP teria um período de Hiatus para que ambos pudessem trabalhar em seus projetos individuais.

E em meio a isso Miles iria se mudar para Los Angeles e Alex permaneceria em Londres até terminar de resolver outras questões do Arctic.

Turner sabia o quanto aquilo valeria a pena, mas sentia seu peito queimar e sabia que a vontade de chorar despertaria em qualquer momento..

 

Alexander estava deitado no sofá do apartamento que dividia com Miles desde 2006.

Em meio aos seus pensamentos não percebeu a aproximação do amigo que sem avisar se jogou no sofá, caindo em cima dele, dando um maior susto no mesmo.

 

\- Aii Miles.. - Expressou sua surpresa de modo desanimado e não tão irritado quanto Kane já estava acostumado. - Tenha cuidado na próxima vez!

 

\- Vim ver o que você tá fazendo aqui sozinho.. Tá tudo bem, my baby? - Miles deitou sua cabeça na barriga de Alex e inclinou seu olhar para encarar o olhar do outro.

 

\- Eu estava tentando cochilar um pouco.. Não dormi bem noite passada.

 

\- Mas agora que eu cheguei.. vai fazer o que?

 

\- Talvez.. isso! - Alex empurrou Kane com tudo pra fora do sofá, mas Miles conseguiu agarrar o braço alheio e o puxou fazendo com que Alex caísse também, em cima de si.

 

\- Te peguei, meu bonequinho.. ainda não é o dia que conseguirá se livrar de mim, menino!

 

\- A verdade é que.. eu não quero me livrar de você Kay.. - Alex suspirou fundo mas não conseguiu disfarçar sua tristeza deixando uma lágrima cair e molhar a camisa de Miles.

 

\- Não Al.. Não fica assim, por favor..

 

Alex não conseguiu ouvir aquelas palavras do amigo sem se comover ainda mais.

Escondeu seu rosto no peito alheio e começou a chorar enquanto apertava os ombros do mesmo.

 

\- Ei, ei Alex.. olha pra mim. - Miles sussurrou ao outro e encostou seus lábios na testa alheia. - Vai ser algo temporário..

 

\- Mas você sabe.. eu odeio despedidas.. minhas experiências com elas não foram boas.. - Turner abraçou a cintura de Kane e soluçava com certo desespero. - Tenho impressão que nossa amizade enfraquecerá e que a gente abandone o shadow..

 

\- Mas não prometemos manter sempre contato?

 

\- Prometemos..

 

\- ..e que isso não duraria mais que 14 meses?

 

\- Também, mas..

 

\- E que nada fará com que nosso bebê Shadow morra antes de fazer pelo menos uns 15 anos de carreira?

 

\- Uhum.. - Alex respondeu com seu rosto encolhido no braço de Kane de modo indiferente.

 

\- Então, o que lhe incomoda tanto, babe?

 

\- Me incomoda o fato de.. como conseguirei compor para os Monkeys.. sem minha fonte de inspiração e.. meu parceiro de todas as horas, Miles? - O jovem aconchegou mais a cabeça no amigo buscando o calor consolador de Miles o qual prestava atenção no que o parceiro dizia já sentindo um clima melancólico no ar. - Eu vou sentir tanta a sua falta, Kay..

 

Houve um silêncio de alguns minutos e em seguida Kane tenta fungar discretamente, mas acabou chamando atenção de Turner da mesma forma.

O mesmo levanta sua cabeça e vê lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas do amigo.

Nunca havia visto Miles tão comovido emocionalmente como naquele momento.

Com isso, aproximou uma de suas mãos ao rosto alheio e seca as gotículas de água com ternura.

Após isso, leva seus lábios à altura dos lábios alheios e em um ato impulsivo os beija suave e lentamente.

Apesar de ter inúmeras lágrimas escorrendo por sua face, Miles sorri em meio ao beijo, fechando os olhos enquanto envolve suas mãos na nuca alheia.

Em seguida, levanta sua coluna do chão, permanecendo sentado colocando Alex em seu colo e separando alguns centímetros de seu rosto do rosto alheio.

 

\- Al.. mudando um pouco de assunto.. lembra daquela loja francesa especializada em anéis personalizados para bandas que a gente há alguns anos?

 

\- Sim.. Ficamos tanto tempo grudados naquela vitrine sem definitivamente entrar que os seguranças vieram tirar satisfação da gente. Esse dia foi.. tão foda!

 

\- Então.. agora você vai entender o porque todos esses anos nunca te dei nenhum presente de aniversário..

 

Miles respirou nervoso enquanto tirava uma caixinha de seu bolso da calça.

Eram anéis com o nome do Projeto secreto que Miles e Alex junto com outros amigos tinham. The Death Ramps é o pseudônimo dos Arctic Monkeys fundado no início de 2007.

 

\- Economizei tudo que eu pude pra poder personalizá-los, Aly.. - O maior pegou a mão direita de Alex e colocou um dos anéis no dedo mindinho do mesmo. - Você sabia que as tradições populares orientais dizem que quando duas pessoas estão destinadas a ficarem juntas, uma corda vermelha invisível conecta o par por meio do dedo mindinho? Mas como a gente é descolado, ficaremos conectados por esses anéis dos Death Ramps!

 

\- Miles Fucking Kane! I-isso é muito maneiro, mas eu.. eu não.. não posso aceitar.. você enlouqueceu? Eles devem custar o olho da cara!

 

\- Não me faça lembrar disso David.. Só curta o momento. Ahh.. e me desculpe se você achou que eu te pediria em casamento.. não teria dinheiro para pagar outra viagem para Paris!

 

\- Cala boca, Moiles Kane!

 

\- Só calo depois de você colocar essa preciosidade no dedinho do seu “brother”.. - Abriu a outra mão do moreno colocando o anel que ele teria que colocar em seu dedo.

 

Apesar de se irritar com as provocações de Kane, ele não conseguiria viver sem elas.

 

Pegou delicadamente o pulso do maior e com cuidado encaixou a jóia no mindinho de Miles, beijando o local em seguida, de modo extremamente afetuosa.

 

\- Eu não consigo descrever o tamanho do amor que eu sinto por você, Al.. Lamento por não ser do jeito que você queria.. - Miles pausou a frase para respirar fundo mas o tom de voz embargada ainda persistia em atrapalhar aquele instante. - As vezes repenso sobre a nossa relação de amizade.. Não devíamos ter permitido essa mistura de papéis entre a gente.

 

\- Do que você está falando Miles? A nossa amizade nunca será abalada.. é só a gente saber impor limites.. você sabe disso.

 

\- Impor limites seria esquecer que temos um relacionamento mais complexo do que uma “simples” amizade? Você diz isso como se fosse algo fácil de fazer..

 

\- Não Miles.. Não vamos discutir sobre isso de novo. Já lhe disse que eu estava extremamente fragilizado por ter brigado com a Alexa aquele dia.. não deveria ter te beijado e criado nenhuma expectativa.

 

Miles, extremamente magoado e desiludido, simplesmente sai de baixo de Alexander, se levantou e foi em direção ao seu quarto a fim de organizar os últimos detalhes para sua mudança.

 

\- Acredito que seja o momento certo de não morarmos mais juntos, Alexander. Preciso dedicar um tempo para os meus sentimentos e eu aconselho que você também o faça.. - Miles ainda conseguiu paciência e força para agachar em frente a Turner e completar seu raciocínio enquanto acariciava o rosto alheio que já estava totalmente molhado por suas lágrimas quentes e orgulhosas. - Reflita no que você sente e no que diz. Talvez esteja mentindo para si mesmo. Adeus Al.

 

A partir daquele dia Kane decidiu ser mais frio com o amigo, pois pra ele o pior castigo era o silêncio e a indiferença para com o outro.


	12. Miles FUCKING Kane.

Fevereiro de 2010

 

Sentado em uma das bancadas do camarim, de pernas cruzadas, Alex Turner vestia um clássico terno preto, gravata e uma calça um pouco mais apertada do que normalmente usava. Seus cabelos estavam compridos e naturalmente bagunçados caindo levemente sob seu rosto que expressava tédio e impaciência.

Estava pronto para começar mais um show do Shadow.

Esperava apenas por seu parceiro de palco que eventualmente demorava para se arrumar.

 

 

\- Porra Kane, vamos nos atrasar pro show de novo, cara! Você já é sexy o suficiente, não entende? 

 

\- Ahh é? É porque você ainda não viu todo meu potencial, baby.. sexy é apelido. -

 

\- O que você quer dizer com isso agora, Miles?

 

\- Descubra você mesmo, Al.. Vou demorar um pouco mais aqui, então recomendo você se distrair da melhor forma possível. Sabe a senha do meu "batphone" não é?

 

 

Como Alex Turner era um tanto curioso e caía fácil nas provocações do amigo, seu comportamento foi um tanto previsível.

Pegou o celular de Kane que estava ao seu lado e sabendo a senha, o desbloqueou com facilidade.

Um pouco mais de 5 minutos mexendo no aparelho do amigo ainda não havia encontrado nada de mais.

Até que uma pasta em meio a outras tantas chamou atenção de Turner.

 

"Miles FUCKING Kane"

 

Aquele era a forma que Alex tinha de intimidar, chamar atenção ou até de enaltecer ironicamente o melhor amigo.

O que poderia conter naquela pasta com aquele título um tanto tendencioso?

Quando apertou para abrir e olhou de relance para o conteúdo dos arquivos, sentiu um arrepio intenso percorrer por sua espinha.

Era uma "coletânea" de imagens variadas apresentando nudez total ou parcial de uma pessoa familiar.

O próprio proprietário do celular, Miles Kane.

No mesmo instante seu coração começou a bater mais rápido e sentiu sua respiração desregular de forma progressiva..

Sabia que o melhor era não invadir a privacidade do amigo, principalmente se tratando de nudes..

Mas porque o próprio Miles teria dado aquela indireta se não quisesse que Alex encontrasse algo do tipo?

Turner não conseguia pensar de modo racional.

Uma vontade estranha de admirar cada uma daquelas fotos de Kane nu atormentava cada vez mais a sua mente.

Até que chegou o momento que não pôde resistir por muito tempo.

 

Abriu a primeira da lista.

 

Kane estava com seu peitoral e barriga definida a mostra. Segurava o celular de frente a um espelho que enquadrava somente até abaixo se seu umbigo. Porém o que chamou atenção de Alex foi o reflexo de outro espelho localizado atrás de Kane que havia sido refletido pelo primeiro.

Por conta disso, dava para ver que Miles estava completamente pelado na parte de baixo também, e sua bunda ficou totalmente exposta para a surpresa de Turner.

Não precisou se esforçar muito pra se imaginar encostando naquelas nádegas fartas, as apertando com vontade enquanto beija e deixa marcas de chupões no pescoço de Miles que suspiraria de satisfação..

De imediato, tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos e quando percebeu já estava com grande parte de sua camisa que havia por baixo do terno, molhada pelo suor.

 

Alex tinha consciência de que deveria parar por ali, mas simplesmente deslizou para a seguinte foto.

Um pouco mais atrevida do que a anterior, essa foto registrou um Miles mais sexy e "avantajado".

Usava somente uma sunga que demarcou uma provável "generosa" ereção.

Entretanto, o que mais paralisou Alexander foi o cenário daquele nude..

Era SEU quarto e no fundo ELE dormia esparramado na cama.. enquanto o AMIGO tirava tranquilamente uma selfie.. estando semi nu e "duro"?

Alex que estava ficando sem ar, sentiu algo endurecer dentro de sua calça já justa.

 

"Puta que pariu! O que está acontecendo nessa porra?"

 

Quando percebeu, já estava com uma das mãos apertando o volume que pulsava de desejo dentro de sua calça.

 

 

\- Ooh.. Porra Kane.. Vai se foder! - Turner tentava não aparentar sua vontade de gemer o nome do outro em resposta, então expressou sua indignação em relação aquela "brincadeira de mal gosto" de maneira mais rude. - Olha o que você fez comigo, caralho! Precisamos entrar no palco daqui a pouco e você me apronta essa..

 

 

Alex começa a se sentir agoniado e acaba abrindo os botões de sua calça, expondo sua ereção e tentando contê-la de alguma forma.

 

 

\- Miles Fucking Kane, poderia vir pelo menos me dar alguma satisfação? Você me deixou duro cacete.. - A voz de Turner começou a sair gemida e arrastada, enquanto ofegava tentando recuperar o fôlego e não dar o braço a torcer.

 

 

Após poucos minutos, Kane voltou estando apenas com uma toalha razoavelmente pequena enrolada na cintura e se surpreendeu como o amigo era realmente muito curioso e não tinha jeito.

Permaneceu parado por alguns minutos observando Alex massagear o próprio membro e gemer de modo quase inaudível seu nome. 

Aquilo era sexy demais.

 

Foi se aproximando do menor que tentava com todas as forças conter seu nervosismo e desejo.

 

 

\- Hey Al.. Lamento por isso baby.. mas você também não conseguiu segurar essa sua curiosidade né baby?

 

\- O-ohh Miles.. seu.. seu.. o-ohh.. idiota.

 

\- O lado bom é que estou aqui e posso aliviar isso pra você.. - Kane se posicionou em meio as pernas do parceiro e foi tirando o terno do mesmo. - Agora só relaxe, Aly..

 

\- Nã-não Kay.. - posicionou suas mãos no peito do melhor amigo tentando afastá-lo, mas foi se entregando quando sentiu os toques sensuais e atenciosos dos lábios do mesmo em seu pescoço. - I-isso não é certo, Miles.. po-por favor..

 

\- Porque não seria Aly? Eu sei que você me quer desse jeito também.. há muito tempo, assim como eu.. - Kane após abrir a camisa que o outro vestia, colocou uma de suas mãos em meio aos cabelos negros alheios os acariciando e já inclinando a cabeça do mesmo na altura da sua. Enquanto isso, a outra mão percorreu o peitoral, a barriga e por fim pousou no membro alheio o massageando em seguida, o fazendo arrepiar e soltar alguns suspiros baixos os quais já mudaram para gemidos mais altos até que Alex tenha se desmanchado nos dedos do parceiro.

 

\- Ah droga.. te odeio Miles.. eu simplesmente.. não consigo mentir pra você. É extremamente difícil te ver como um simples amigo.. - Alex pausou a fala um tanto gemida e teve um selinho lento e molhado roubado por Miles.

 

 

Kane aproveitou a pausa de Turner e aprofundou a união de ambas as bocas, enquanto envolvia carinhosamente com ambas as mãos a cintura do mesmo.

De repente, a toalha que estava enrolada no quadril de Kane caiu e com isso fez com o mais novo abaixasse seu olhar, mordendo os lábios. E a partir dessa reação de Alex, Miles o puxou pelas coxas encostando seu órgão exposto no tecido fino da calça alheia que ainda permaneceu aberta por um tempo .

Turner gemia abafado em meio aos beijos intensos enquanto arranhava de leve as costas alheias.

Permaneceram longos minutos trocando carícias e suspiros arrastados, até que Turner despertou do transe que Kane costumava o deixar.

 

 

\- Hey Kay, isso é sério. A gente sabia que em algum momento isso era possível acontecer.. mas precisamos colocar limites nessa relação. Bromances não incluem carícias tão íntimas e ir além dele pode estragar a nossa amizade e.. as nossas carreiras. O melhor a se fazer é impor limites, Kay.. Sinto muito. - Turner havia interrompido o beijo e aconchegou sua cabeça no pescoço alheio fazendo com que sua voz saísse manhosa e abafada. Bem mais sensual do que o normal. - Talvez algum dia o mundo conspire ao nosso favor.. Você confia em mim, não é Miles Peter Kane?

 

 

Miles ouviu tudo pacientemente enquanto olhava o amado de maneira doce e serena, apesar de ter sido apunhalado novamente no peito, como nas outras vezes, pelas palavras alheias.

 

 

\- Acredito que confio mais em você do que em mim mesmo.. Saiba que esperarei o tempo que for preciso, Al.


	13. "Inspired in you.."

Após quase um ano do último show do Shadow, Alex não parava de pensar no amigo e repassar os momentos quentes que tiveram antes de entrarem no palco.

 

Durante todos esses meses, com poucos contatos e conversas breves, Alexander sentia que faltava uma parte de si e que ela talvez nem quisesse mais lhe completar como antes.

 

Percebeu que precisava seguir em frente com sua carreira e tentar esquecer o que ele e Miles tivessem tido..

 

E em meio a seus conflitos internos, fez com isso que refletisse em seus relacionamentos amorosos. Terminou com Alexa e em pouco tempo já estava com uma outra moça chamada Arielle.

 

Decidiu mudar totalmente o visual também.

Adotou um topete bem anos 90, o deixando mais descolado e até o fazendo descobrir profundamente seu lado mais ousado e espontâneo o qual Miles já havia lhe mostrado que poderia ter atrás de toda aquela timidez.

 

Nesse meio tempo, a carreira de ambos seguia normalmente com Kane lançando seu primeiro trabalho solo, “Colour of trap” e Arctic, seu quarto álbum chamado “Suck It and See”.

 

Porém, ultimamente Turner sentia que algo estava errado, por mais que sua vida parecesse a mais perfeita possível.

Não queria admitir estar mentindo para si mesmo, como também não tinha coragem para voltar a falar com Kane se ainda não lidava direito com a “amizade” que compartilhavam.

 

Chegava a receber mensagens e indiretas de Miles por terceiros, mas evitava entrar em contato direto por medo dos sentimentos que sentia por ele.

 

E por mais que tentasse esquecê-lo, basicamente tudo fazia com que lembrasse do homem de sorriso pequeno e olhar carismático.

Com isso, começou a anotar todas as principais lembranças as quais vinham a tona, em seu caderninho de composições,tanto quanto recados, bilhetes e confissões confidenciais que Miles mandou para Alex durante todos os anos de amizade\relação deles.

 

“O horizonte tenta, mas não é tão gentil aos olhos, como você, Alexander.”

 

Não lembrava de ter tantas coisas escritas por Kane, o qual sempre foi muito romântico e criativo.

 

Com todos aqueles escritos e rascunhos de possíveis composições poéticas, Alex pôde perceber o quanto Miles parecia ser obcecado em sua pessoa.

 

“Você não faz ideia de que é minha obsessão, Alexander? Sonhei com você quase todas as noites essa semana..”

 

Talvez inseguro por achar que Alexander não correspondia a intensidade de seu sentimento por ele.

 

“Será que quero saber se esse sentimento é recíproco?

Não sei se você sente o mesmo que eu sinto, mas poderíamos ficar juntos se você quisesse.”

 

Quando tiveram a primeira grande briga deles, Miles o mandou as seguintes palavras:

 

“Quantos segredos você consegue guardar? Porque existe essa música que encontrei que me faz pensar em você de alguma forma e eu a coloco para repetir até eu pegar no sono derramando bebidas no meu sofá.”

 

Sempre que relê, Alexander imagina que Kane estivesse se referindo a Wonderwall, a qual amavam ouvir e cantar juntos.

 

 

Em meio a isso, recém após a mudança de Kane, em 2009, ambos começaram a trocar sms com pequenas frases as quais não continham nem a metade daquilo que gostariam de expressar um ao outro.

 

“Triste por te ver partir, Mi.. Eu meio que esperava que você ficasse.”

 

“Eu fico louco, pois não é aqui onde eu quero estar, Al.. mas não se preocupe, talvez eu esteja muito ocupado sendo seu para me apaixonar por outra pessoa.”

 

Houve uma ocasião no mesmo período que estavam brigados e Alex o ligou tantas vezes estando bêbado que Kane só o respondeu com uma única mensagem: “Por que você só me liga quando está chapado, Alex Turner?”

 

 

Encontrou também uma carta a qual o outro lhe enviou quando soube havia conhecido outra pessoa após o término com Alexa.

 

“O que está acontecendo no seu mundo? O que você tem feito?

Ouvi dizer que você se apaixonou ou perto disso.. mas tenho que te dizer a verdade...

Para sempre não é para todos. Para sempre é para você?

Soa como se acomodar ou desistir, mas não soa muito como você, garoto.

Sob um feitiço, você está hipnotizado.. Querido, como você pôde ser tão cego?

Quero agarrar seus ombros e sacudir, amor.

Tenho a impressão de que saí muito tarde, mas, amor, saia dessa.

Se o relógio não continuar a girar ou a senhora gorda desejar cantar, estarei aqui esperando pacientemente você sair dessa.”

 

Dessa forma, por mais que Miles lidasse bem com a ideia de Alexander ter vários relacionamentos seguidos com outras mulheres, por dentro ele não aguentava mais aquela camuflagem indiferente. E por isso, escrevia como forma de desabafar e quando tinha coragem deixava “anonimamente” no meio das coisas do amigo, como se o mesmo não fosse desconfiar quem seria.

 

“Eu pensei que eu era seu para sempre, talvez eu estivesse enganado. Mas ultimamente eu não consigo passar um dia inteiro sem pensar em você.”

 

 

Mas uma das últimas coisas que recebeu de Kane atravessou seu peito como uma flecha em chamas, além do último diálogo que trocaram pessoalmente em uma noite a qual escondia aquele amor proibido..

 

\- Querido, nós dois sabemos que as noites foram feitas principalmente para dizer coisas que não se pode dizer no dia seguinte..”

 

\- Então me diga.. você é meu amanhã? Ou só é meu esta noite? Tudo que eu quero ouvi-lo dizer é: “Eu sou todo seu, Miles”

 

\- Segredos que eu mantive em meu coração são mais difíceis de esconder do que pensei.. Talvez eu só queira ser seu, Kane.

 

 

“Já pensou em ligar, querido? Você me quer arrastando de volta para você?”

 

Então, por fim, se viu sentado no chão, chorando repleto de arrependimento, mas decidido que seu próximo trabalho seria todo inspirado em Kane e em todos os sentimentos que o mesmo havia transformado em palavras e o presenteado.


	14. Years before "Age of Understanding".

Por meados de 2012, Alexander estava focado na produção do quinto álbum, chamado “AM”, dos Monkeys.

Já Miles estava trocando de rádio aleatoriamente e acaba parando quando escuta uma voz muito semelhante a de Turner. Acabou prestando atenção na letra e identificou-se com ela imediatamente.

 

“Eu fico louco, pois não é aqui onde eu quero estar e satisfação parece com uma memória distante. Eu não consigo evitar.. tudo que eu quero ouvi-lo dizer é: Você é meu?”

 

Com certeza era de Alex.

E de fato era dos Arctic Monkeys.

“U R Mine?”, uma das músicas que constituía o álbum novo, havia recém vazado.

 

Então, logo após os primeiros meses de 2013, o álbum completo é lançado.

E uma decisão é tomada por Miles.

Tentaria se reconciliar com Turner.

Já não conseguia suportar a falta daquele homem em sua vida.

 

— Alô, Alex?

 

— Mi-Miles? – Alex quase se engasga em ouvir a voz do amigo.

 

— Poisé.. quem é vivo, sempre aparece, Turner.

 

— Acho que é por isso que as vezes me sinto tão morto.. – Alexander responde um tanto desanimado, mas ansioso pela ligação inesperada.

 

— Está tudo bem, Al?

 

— Não é nada. Deve ser só saudades suas..

 

— Hã?! Escutei direito? Alex Turner dizendo que sente a minha falta? Isso é novo.

 

— Eu percebi o quanto sou completo quando estou com você, Mi.. Consegue me perdoar?

 

— Você sabe que sim. Então.. que tal nos vermos em um show meu que farei no próximo mês em Londres? Sinto falta de cantar com você..

 

— É perfeito, Kay.. Obrigado por ligar.. até mais.

 

— Até Al ..e não esqueça que e-eu.. amo você, okay?

 

― Ok, Mi. Tchau.

 

Quando chegou no dia do show de Kane, Turner arrumou seu topete, colocou sua jaqueta de couro usada no clipe de “One for the Road” e um óculos escuros.

Estava nervoso e extremamente feliz em poder rever seu amigo de longa data. Mas sem dúvidas não era só um afeto fraterno que havia dentro do coração de Alexander. Todas as suas novas músicas provavam isso.

O mais novo aproveitou para chegar bem mais cedo no local da apresentação.

Avistou Miles no corredor que dava para o camarim e para o palco. Ele vestia uma blusa estampada com a bandeira da Inglaterra e ainda tinha o penteado À La Beatles de sempre.

Estava de costas para Alex que correu e pulou nas costas do amigo do modo mais infantil que poderia ter feito.

 

― MEU MOILES! ‒ Sua voz assustou o mais velho, mas em seguida o fez rir e começar a girar Alexander agarrando suas pernas contra sua cintura.

 

― Parece que meu bonequinho só mudou o visual mesmo.. que aliás te deixou mais gato ainda, Ally.

 

― Falando em mudança de visual.. – Alex fingiu ignorar aquele elogio um tanto tentador do outro enquanto se desgrudava do mesmo. – ..quem tá precisando de uma é você, Mi. Não estamos mais em 2008!

 

Kane riu concordando com Alex que por fim o convenceu a cortar suas madeixas logo após aquele show.

Conversaram mais algum tempo e depois só se viram em cima do palco no momento de cantarem “Standing Next to Me”.

Sentiram toda aquela emoção e conexão que os unem, novamente. O problema disso é que tudo voltou a tona. Até os sentimentos que Turner fazia de tudo para esquecer.

 

Logo depois da apresentação, Alex passou rapidamente no camarim de Kane, somente para entregar uma das primeiras cópias de “AM” ao amigo.

 

― Hey Mi.. eu preciso ir agora.. tenho compromisso com Arielle. Espero que aprecie as músicas e que a gente possa manter contato.

 

Assim, desde o reencontro no ano anterior, Miles e Alex voltaram a se falar e a se ver com frequência, prometendo deixar as “desavenças” no passado.

No início de 2014, foram juntos a um evento.

Começaram a falar sobre a vida pessoal de Alexander enquanto tomavam algumas doses de uísque cada um.

 

― Arielle deve estar muito feliz.. deve ser maravilhoso ter um álbum inteiro dedicado para si..

 

― Você tem razão.. como é essa sensação, Kane?

 

― Hã.. er.. o quê?

 

― O álbum inteiro é inspirado em você.. em mim.. em nós. Só o nome “Arabella” é que remete a Ari.


	15. A Certain Romance called.. Milex?

Aquela conversa foi interrompida ali por Alexander ter se arrependido do que havia dito.

Não havia ter sido tão sincero a Miles. Não estando com Arielle e Miles com seus romances.

Assim, passaram o ano inteiro evitando assuntos que remetessem aos momentos que foram bem mais que amigos.

 

Quando 2015 chegou, Alex começou ajudar Miles em um projeto que a princípio seria seu próximo trabalho solo.

Com isso, retornaram a parceria que tinham em 2008, quando escreveram e criaram coisas loucas juntos para o primeiro álbum da banda.

 

— Hey Al.. está pensando o mesmo que eu?

 

— Que seria um belo momento de “termos” nosso segundo bebê?

 

— BINGO!

 

Dessa forma, a primeira produção chamada “Aviation” e outras ideias de composição foram incluídas para o que seria o projeto do segundo álbum de The Last Shadow Puppets.

Em seguida, recorreram a James Ford novamente que os levou para Shangri La Studios na Califórnia, Malibu, a fim de começarem concretamente os trabalhos. E em meio a isso, suas rotinas se tornam quase as mesmas e voltam a ter uma relação bem próxima novamente, como tinham há 7 anos.

 

 

Tudo estava em sua devida ordem, até Miles deixar seu notebook desbloqueado perto de Alexander.

 

― Você o quê, Miles Kane?

 

― É isso mesmo, Turner. Andei lendo as tais fanfictions Milex. Tem uma muito boa chamada “A Certain Bromance” no Wattpad..

 

― Você só deve estar brincando, não é?

 

― Por que é tão difícil aceitar que Milex é definitivamente real, Alexander?

 

― Nã-não, Miles.. não pode ser.. por mais que eu quisesse.

 

― Eu não consigo te entender, Alex. Se você não sente o mesmo por mim, então não crie esperanças para o Miles iludido aqui cair.

 

― Mas eu sinto, Mi.. juro que sinto.. só que.. eu não.. hã..

 

― Não aguentaria ser gay ou bissexual.. é isso?

 

Alexander de fato não aguentou toda aquela pressão sob sua cabeça.

Começou a chorar e não demorou para que Kane o abraçasse afetuosamente tentando amenizar assim, a dor que Turner poderia estar sentindo.

 

― Se eu terminar com a Arielle.. você fica comigo, Miles?

 

Depois daquele desabafo de Alexander, quem chorou foi Miles.

Ele não acreditava que aquilo poderia ser real.

 

Abraçou e beijou seu amado como nunca antes.

Trocaram promessas de amor como nunca antes.

Mas infelizmente, Kane se magoaria como nunca antes.

 

Até que em março de 2015, isso se concretizou da pior maneira.

 

— Quem é Taylor Bagley, Alex?

 

— É minha namorada, Miles.

 

— Disso eu sei, caralho! Mas não por você! E porque eu não conheci ela antes? A gente prometeu em sempre apresentar um ao outro nossas supostas pretendentes.. Burro fui eu que levei a nossa última conversa a sério também

 

— Me-me perdoe, Mi.. hã.. e-eu apresento hoje ela pra você e..

 

— Isso será maravilhoso. Já pergunto o fim do anel que eu te dei, já que não foi barato e veio bem antes desse seu anel de compromisso aí.


	16. Miracle Aligner - Parte I

\-- Flashback On --

 

Miles chegou ao quarto de hotel do amigo e bateu na porta de forma um tanto ansiosa.

Não se sentia tão empolgado para compor uma música, ainda se era pressionado pra isso, estando com sua saúde mental tão desgastada.

Ele e Alex precisavam da música pronta “pra ontem”. Ela seria a última do mais novo álbum, nomeado de “Everything You've Come to Expect”, o qual remetia a tantas coisas para Kane. E em meio a isso, talvez a companhia para as composições era o motivo das palpitações aceleradas que sentia naquele momento.

 

Alex Turner.

 

Aquele ser que aparentava ser angelical, mas ultimamente estava fazendo o emocional de Miles virar um total inferno.

Insistia negar o fato de que havia algo muito além do que o simples amor fraterno.

 

Em meio a enxurrada de pensamentos ansiosos sobre a amizade de ambos, foi interrompido por um ser só de roupão, um tanto sensual, encostado na porta aberta.

 

 

― Ei Miles.. sabe que com esse seu olhar de galã reflexivo você me ganha fácil né? - Alex usou sua forma mais sexy para entonar a voz apesar de ainda soar um tanto cômico.

 

― Wow Al.. é assim que terei conversar com você sobre trabalho? - Kane se referia ao traje de Turner que era pra si uma distração e tanto.

 

― Você interrompeu meu banho.. queria o que? - Turner responde de forma defensiva por sentir uma vergonha perto do amigo de um modo que nunca havia sentido antes. - Enfim, será que conseguimos resolver logo isso para eu poder ter meu momento de relaxamento, Sr. Kane? Ou talvez.. podemos.. hã.. ahh esquece.

 

― Talvez o que, Alexander? Fará com que a nossa música se componha sozinha? - Percebendo a “falta de humor” do outro, responde um pouco mais ríspido.

 

― Nossa, como tá nervosinho ele. Quer saber? Vou entrar no banho agora e se quiser já falando comigo.. siga o Aly.

 

― Sim, senhor.. Alexander.

 

 

Alex seguiu em direção ao banheiro e em seguida Miles também.

Quando este entrou, fechou a porta e sentou em um sofá luxuoso que havia naquele quarto de banho um tanto grande e elegante, avistou o roupão cor bege cair no chão e o corpo completamente despido do amigo lhe chamar a atenção.

Já havia visto a bunda de Turner em calças apertadas e até encostado nela em meio a brincadeiras, mas naquele momento ela estava desnuda e.. ainda mais linda.

Por um momento aquilo parecia ser proposital e maldoso vindo de Turner, porém Kane não se apegou muito em seus pensamentos mais rígidos.

 

 

― Então Miles.. Já teve alguma ideia para nossa última canção do álbum? - O moreno ainda estava de costas para o outro enquanto entrava no box e ligava o chuveiro.

 

 

A sorte e o azar de Kane era o box ser de vidro totalmente transparente. Assim, podia ver claramente o amigo passando as mãos sob o corpo, puxar os cabelos para trás como normalmente fazia e arriscar umas dancinhas malucas típicas de Alex.

Outro problema de Miles era não conseguir ser discreto ou disfarçar o que estava sentindo, podendo também agir impulsivamente priorizando seus desejos do que a própria razão.

 

 

― Miles Fucking Kane, estou falando com você, seu cuzão! - Alex estava lavando os cabelos e por isso se manteve de olhos fechado por alguns minutos até que decidiu verificar o porque de Kane ainda não ter lhe respondido nem um “Não enche Turner”.

 

 

Após abrir seus olhos, tomou um pequeno susto em flagrar o amigo o observando tomar banho do jeito mais descarado possível.

 

 

― Olá Sr. Bumbum Bonito. Como está seu banho? Me parece tão sozinho aí..

 

― Não venha com essas conversas novamente, Miles. Prometemos não nos envolver.. Já não basta quase me beijar no palco, agora quer meu corpo nu? - Alex choramingou como se tivesse cansado de resistir àquela tentação por tanto tempo.

 

― Ahhh Al.. Tenho certeza que não nos prejudicará.. bem pelo contrário. - Mal tirou seu terno ficando de regata, já foi entrando no chuveiro ainda estando praticamente vestido. - Eu quero te encher de tesão, quero dizer.. de inspiração!

 

― É.. talvez eu esteja realmente precisando do meu Miracle Aligner em minha vida novamente.. - Alex entona a voz de forma mais sensual, determinado por um desejo profundo a se entregar ao amante, enquanto vai para o canto do box ficando de costas para o mesmo. - ..para fazer as vontades que normalmente os outros não conseguem.

 

― Uau.. então você ainda me considera o seu Miracle Aligner, Sr. Turner? Então admite precisar dele? - Kane se aproxima de Alex e começa a deslizar seus dedos delicadamente pelas nádegas alheias como em uma massagem relaxante. - Achei que esse apelido havia ficado para trás..

 

― Ahh essas suas mãos Miles.. me despertam uma vontade de ter meu corpo grudado ao seu, baby. - Turner apoia ambas as mãos na parede e empina mais sua bunda em direção as mãos alheias.

 

― Você sabe que pode dizer tudo o que quer, e ele pode encontrar o que precisa.. - Enquanto sussurrava ao ouvido de Turner, suas mãos subiam das coxas para o quadril do amigo o puxando para si em seguida.

 

 

Alex arrepiava com os toques de Kane que aos poucos foi deslizando suas mãos para a barriga e pousando seus dedos nos mamilos alheios.

 

 

― O-ohh Kay.. Sinto tanto sua falta..

 

― Saiba que eu também Al.. parece não ter fim. - Kane sussurrou enquanto massageava o corpo do amado e beijava seu pescoço com carinho.

 

 

Após alguns minutos sendo acariciado por Kane, Alex virou de frente para o mesmo, olhou em seus olhos e sem pensar duas vezes o beijou de forma intensa como se precisasse da boca do outro assim como precisava de oxigênio para respirar.

Suas mãos envolveram a nuca de Miles que em seguida também agarrou a cintura alheia.

 

 

― Então.. qual é o seu desejo, Al? Ele o tornará realidade..

 

― Eu desejo que.. você seja meu essa noite, Miles Kane.

 

― Pois saiba que geralmente é do tipo humilde, mas ele não pode negar.. nasceu para te enlouquecer.. ou algo assim.. essa noite.

 

 

Alex riu da mania do amado se referir a terceira pessoa, enquanto a água molhava ambos os corpos os quais mantiam um contato extremamente íntimo.

Em seguida, Kane desceu uma de suas mãos a fim de estimular o membro alheio, enquanto fazia algumas piadinhas sobre o tamanho do “documento” de Turner ser bem mais “avantajado” do que já havia imaginado. Com a outra mão, Kane acariciava o rosto de Alex e de vez em quando distribuía beijos em sua boca, pescoço e ombros.

Com isso, Turner estremeceu nos braços do amigo agarrando seus ombros com força e gemendo seu nome manhosamente ao pé do ouvido do mesmo.

 

 

― Hey Al.. já percebeu que todas as conversas com ele.. são sob luz de velas? - Miles sussurrava lentamente enquanto massageava o órgão de Alexander que soltava alguns gemidos abafados pelo pescoço alheio. - Mas hoje seu calor e luz própria o guiará, baby..

 

 

Em meio a espasmos e suspiros de prazer, Alex tentava desabotoar as calças de Miles de forma afobada e um tanto desastrada fazendo o mesmo rir e beijá-lo em seguida.

 

 

― Você perceberá que ele é capaz de atravessar as paredes e entrar escondido em sua mente.. - Kane pronunciava as palavras de modo suave enquanto se livrava da calça que já se encontrava encharcada. - Feche seus olhos e ele saberá dar o primeiro passo..

 

 

Após alguns movimentos mais intensos, Alex desmanchou nas mãos de Miles que em seguida guiou as mãos alheias para seu peito embaixo da peça que ainda vestia.

Quando recuperou o fôlego, Turner arrancou a regata que o outro usava e foi espalhando beijos, chupões e mordidas até sua boca chegar nos mamilos alheios.

Iniciou as carícias naquela zona sensível de Kane com leves selinhos e aos poucos foi de lambidas a chupões que faziam o mesmo gemer arrastado e apertar cada vez mais a cintura de Alex contra a sua.

Após longos minutos meio ao peitoral do maior, Alex levanta a cabeça e encosta seu nariz no nariz alheio enquanto mergulha naqueles par de olhos profundos que Kane possuía.

 

 

― Hey Miracle Aligner..

 

― Sim, Alexander?

 

― Desejo que dobre seus joelhos diante de mim.. e me mostre o seu melhor.

 

 

E com sua ajuda, Kane se ajoelhou e em seguida começou a beijar com vontade a barriga definida alheia. Logo após causar arrepios e suspiros no outro, seus lábios foram descendo e sem demora chegou àquela parte de Alex a qual achava que jamais iria ver tão de perto, ou melhor.. que nunca teria a chance de provar seu gosto ou textura.

Mas agora estava tendo essa oportunidade e não poderia recusá-la.

Então, sem Turner esperar, Kane abocanhou seu pênis de uma vez o fazendo gemer surpreso e reagir agarrando os cabelos alheios, puxando a cabeça do parceiro para mais próximo de si.

Apesar de engasgar algumas vezes, Miles dava conta de envolver o órgão com seus lábios de forma atenciosa e ao mesmo tempo intensa, deixando assim, Alexander ainda mais louco por aquele seu melhor amigo e a partir daquele momento.. seu melhor amante.

 

― O-ohh.. vamos, my Miracle Aligner.. vai com tudo.. Me faça sentir como se estivesse voando.. a dez metros de altura.. acelerando cada vez mais..

 

\-- Flashback Off --

 

Em um salto, Miles desperta de sua meditação diária e já não sabe se todos aqueles momentos realmente existiram ou se foram mais um de seus sonhos lúcidos tentando lhe enganar.

 

Aquele sentimento de ser sempre a segunda opção o corroía por dentro.

 

Alex Turner conseguia fazer de Miles Kane o que quisesse.

 

“Tudo o que não fazer parte dos comportamentos de um Bromance, teremos que esquecer.. ou simplesmente aceitar que como sonhos, eles não poderão acontecer novamente. Entende Miles?”

 

 

Por isso cantar Miracle Aligner era tão difícil..

Ela era repleta de significados e lembranças que ninguém JAMAIS poderia saber.

E isso doía de forma mais profunda no peito de Kane..

 

O que adianta serem um do outro em uma noite, se no outro dia precisariam conviver como se simplesmente nada de fato importasse?


	17. Everything You've Come to Expect.

Por fim chegou 2016 e “Everything You’ve Come to Expect” foi lançado. O segundo álbum da carreira de TLSP após 8 anos de espera. Por esse motivo, Alex e Miles estavam muito envolvidos e animados com todas as repercussões vindas por causa desta volta repentina da banda.

Já haviam planejado praticamente o ano inteiro com inúmeras entrevistas, shows em festivais e a própria turnê da dupla. Em meio a isso, o relacionamento entre eles retornou a ser mais íntimo como antes, por causa das rotinas de gravações de músicas e produção de video clipes, tirando os outros compromissos que teriam que ir juntos.

 

 

― Hey Al.. você se lembra da primeira vez que cantamos juntos?

 

― Como eu poderia esquecer de quando paguei o maior mico da minha vida?

 

― Pára Alex.. você foi ótimo! Mas caramba, isso já faz mais de 10 anos.. e por esse motivo, essa música deveria ser a primeira da turnê para recordarmos os velhos tempos.. o que acha Al?

 

 

Assim, Miles e Alex estreiam sua turnê relembrando o primeiro cover que cantaram juntos e que marcou suas vidas.

Então, já em palco, cada um aparece em lados opostos e Alex vai se movimentando para o lado de Kane pelo mesmo não poder sair do lugar por estar com sua guitarra em mãos e pronto para cantar com o microfone preso ao suporte a sua frente.

 

 

— Você sabe que eu nunca me senti assim antes, Al. – Miles inicia com uma voz um tanto sensual, direcionando seu olhar para o mais velho como se aquela frase fizesse parte de um diálogo normal entre eles.

 

— Parece tão real, Mi.. – Alexander responde em tom provocativo sorrindo de lado e arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas ao outro.

 

— Eu fico obsessivo quando apenas um pensamento sobre você vem.. – A batida e a música de fato começou a reverberar no ambiente quando Kane iniciou a frase e tocou as primeiras melodias em sua guitarra.

 

— ..e eu fico agressivo quando apenas um pensamento de término é suficiente. – Turner completou a frase de modo inesperado pelo outro que o olhou desafiador e sorriu malicioso.

 

— Eu sou a pergunta e você, claro, é a resposta. – Alexander foi se aproximando de Kane enquanto estava com uma mão na cintura e requebrava seu quadril no ritmo da música.

 

— Me mantenha perto garoto, porque eu sou seu pequeno dançarino.. – Quando o menor estava centímetros de distância de si, Kane fez questão de grudar seu peitoral ao alheio, o encarando de maneira séria e sexy.

 

— SOS alguém, por favor, me ajude! – Alex praticamente gemeu o refrão por causa do tesão que percorreu seu corpo.

 

— Não é saudável eu me sentir assim.. Por que você está fazendo isso difícil? – Kane riu da reação do outro e o provocava com caretas sensuais e mandando beijinhos entre as palavras da letra.

 

— Meu bom senso já era, não consigo encontrá-lo de volta.. – Até que Alexander ajoelhou na frente do outro e ficou de quatro se arrastando até chegar aos pés do amigo.

 

— Me leve, eu poderia simplesmente morrer em seus braços hoje. – O maior se agachou e encostou sua cabeça no pescoço do parceiro o fazendo ficar mais ruborizado do que o normal.

 

— Perdi a cabeça, estou muito apaixonado por você. – Turner pegou o queixo do amigo e acariciava seu rosto, o dando um selinho logo em seguida, deixando Kane um tanto desorientado e sorridente.

 

— Garoto, você me prende do jeito que você faz eu me sentir.. – Não deu tempo de Miles suspirar pois já foi puxado pela gravata para que levantasse junto a Alex, e nisso teve seu peitoral acariciado, fazendo com que ficasse levemente excitado.

 

— Dessa vez por favor alguém venha me salvar! – Turner cantou de modo rouco próximo ao ouvido alheio o fazendo estremecer.

 

— Estou preso, você está me fazendo procurar pelo que restou de mim.. – Kane pegou pela cintura do outro, o trazendo pra si.

 

— Garoto, seu amor é o suficiente e nada mais precisa ser dito. – Alexander acaba afastando Miles com a mão em seu peito, o encarando de modo esnobe enquanto mordia os lábios inferiores.

 

— Estou enlouquecendo por você, estou implorando.. – Miles por fim bate na bunda farta de Turner o fazendo gemer baixo contra o microfone e o olhar safado.

 

 

Ao fim da primeira parte do show, a maioria das fãs já estavam loucas pelas provocações entre os dois homens. Porém, Miles estava um pouco incomodado com as investidas ousadas do parceiro.

 

 

— O que foi aquilo no palco, Al? Depois não venha reclamar de que só falam de Milex.

 

— Mas essa foi a minha intenção, Mi.. Por que você acha que James sugeriu que a gente interagisse mais no palco? Isso faz parte do marketing, Miles.. não seja tão ingênuo.

 

— É impressão minha ou você está transformando nossa relação em algo comercial, Alex?

 

— Eu não fiz nada, Miles.. Foi Ford e o sistema capitalista mesmo. Pelo menos isso se torna mais profissional do que emocional. – Alexander acariciou o rosto alheio e sorriu um tanto sem jeito. – Lamento buddy, mas você sabe que lido melhor desse jeito.

 

— Okay, Turner. Se você prefere as coisas assim, tudo bem. Mas depois não diga que eu não avisei.

 

 

E por mais que parecesse indiferente e que aparentemente tivesse lidado bem com a situação, Miles estava com uma angústia dolorida presa em sua garganta.

 

Como Alex poderia usar suas intimidades com ele para encenar algo somente pela repercussão e mídia?

 

Era possível que em nenhum momento pensasse com a parte emocional de seu cérebro?

 

Kane o amava tanto, aquilo foi uma punhalada em seus sentimentos mais puros por Turner.

 

 

Talvez tivesse que esquecer sua paixão por Alexander.. de uma vez por todas.


End file.
